Skyward Prelude
by Wolstenholme
Summary: Novelization of the opening of Skyward Sword
1. The Awakening Call

_Link_

The world shook... or it seemed like it did. When you've just woken up and a giant bird is screeching outside your window you get the feeling of a lot of things that aren't true. Namely: the stars that are floating above my head. I stared at the ceiling with some of the most curious of thoughts; something about a black mouth, a light calling my name, and a blue Loftwing appearing out of nowhere. The same Loftwing that was perched outside my window this very moment.

Loftwings have a very odd way of communicating. Aside from the screeching and the rustling of feathers and the nibbling your ear hoping for a bit of food, they can sometimes, unexplainably, touch the mind of another living being (hence; the Loftwing appearing in the dream) the connection is strongest and most evident between a Loftwing and it's human partner, whom it's bonded to, which is quite unnerving for a 10 year-old Skylander when he or she is first bonded to his or her Loftwing... Where was I? Ah yes... the ceiling.

The dark blue Loftwing, who I can't remember the name of, spat something in my face. It bounced of me and landed at my side and I recognized it to be a piece of paper. The blue bird then gave a (softer) cry and left, snapping the window shut as it was gone.

Scratching my head, I picked up the paper which turned out to be a letter. I checked who it was from and I knew that it was friendly, but it was too early to get excited about her handwriting.

_"Hey, sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Did I guess right? Rise and shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting._

_-Zelda"_

_'Oh yeah, I did promise that' _I remembered the previous day, where she talked and talked about the upcoming ceremony and her role in it and my role in it and how it would be romant-... *ahem*... cool if I won the race that took place. I skimmed over the letter again and found my eyes steadying over her signature... and allowed myself hapless smile.

I barely stepped outside to Academy when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Link, Up Here" And I directed my gaze toward the noise and (as was my habit) locked on to my target, examining the entire area that was within my sight in a split second, it was only after that split second that I recognized Horwell. And he recognized my lock on skill, and yet I still need more practice, the older knights can do it faster and analyse more than just the surrounding area, such as target's appearance, physical strength, possible weakness, height compared to the knight himself, the weather, all in the midst of battle and on Loftwing-back. It was to be exactly like them, that I resolved to train everyday at even the basics, and it was through this resolve that I went to return the Headmaster's cat on Horwell's behalf when he asked me a moment later.

And now to present myself to the Lady in Waiting... so to speak.

I said hello to the guy who was fixing the gate, I forget his name, and he reminded me to speak my prayers to the goddess through one of the statues, which I did when I came across one, and carried on my way to the statue of the Goddess.

The Statue stood at least 50 feet tall, and was placed at the back of a courtyard where in the centre stood a young woman. I smiled when I saw her, I couldn't help it. Her blond hair was neatly tied up into a bun after it flowed down her back past her shoulders. Her pink dress lightly hung of her delicate features and I heard music, from an instrument I was unfamiliar with but it wasn't unpleasant, in fact, it was more pleasant then a lot of music I had heard recently, and... I can hear singing, is she singing?

My heart hardly did anything, it sang with the chords and the melody just as calmly as the maiden did. I caught the words 'youth' and 'servant' before the singing silenced until nothing. The girl stirred and looked out of the corner of her eyes before turning to face me completely. If my heart sang with her music and voice then my body was a symphony at a glimpse of her smile. my mind buzzed and zipped and bounced off the sides of my skull, my stomach front flipped and back flipped and somersaulted back and forth, my eyes transfixed on the beauty of the world, my heart skipped one, two, three, four, maybe a dozen beats as the only way of expressing the wall of sound that was my body was through the smile that plainly fell on my face that sealed off the orchestra that screamed into silence.

In the next second, the symphony completely disappeared by which time I was back in control.

"Hey! Good morning Link" Her blue eyes matched my own "I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed, I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning" she was right, I would've "but look at his instrument! And look at his outfit! they're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess" she held up the foreign instrument to let me have a look, it had a gold curve with a semi arch on each side that made it symmetrical, each end of the semi circle was connected with the other by a thin bar that had even thinner lines that I guessed were strings.

"Aren't they beautiful? Especially this instrument! They tell me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legends. It sounds gorgeous too. I asked father about it, he says it's called a harp. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself and we get to use it in today's ceremony! Between the harp and the outfit, I'm going to make a great goddess today." the words weren't proud, or arrogant (as I think they look on paper) but joyous and bright with the task she had today. And that was Zelda: young, happy, selfless, and compassionate.

"I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link. So how do I look?" My answer didn't hesitate

"Great" I said

"I'm glad you think so"

We spent a few more moments together, just enjoying each other's company for a while.

"Ah, there you are Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony? Spoke the Sky Knight Academy Headmaster

"Oh, hello Father"

"Ah Link, your here too. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited to close your eyes for once." In honest truth, I wasn't bothered about the ceremony. I know it's going to be a lot of fun, and I try my hardest at no matter what I do, but I don't mind who wins and losses, I'm just out there for me.

The Headmaster was a tall man with a white monobrow that stuck up at the ends like an owl; he had a moustache that covered his upper lip and a tuft of hair on his chin. The description sounds funny but the look suited him and I could tell he worked hard at his appearance. He was a powerful man that was respected inside and outside the academy, and one of my major role models... it's just ironic that he's Zelda's father.

"If you win today's ceremonial race you'll get to participate in the post race ritual with Zelda so give it your best out there and I'm sure you know the prize" whoever won the Wing Ceremony race will receive an instant advancement to the next class in the Sky Knight Academy, basically an instant promotion to the apprentices, however, to the old, more experienced Sky Knights (like the Headmaster) the prize of the race is an honour beyond lunch... and I like lunch, but the veteran knights don't get a say in how we should feel about the prize, the race is for apprentices anyway.

"Yes about that..." the voice was quiet and distant compared with the exuberant she held a moment ago "Father, I don't know if he can do it"

oh, here she goes, this is how she spent the other half of yesterday: nagging me to practice my flying skills with my own Loftwing to compete in the race, scolding me for not trying hard enough and apologizing for being too rough. I mean it's great that she wants me to win but it's not that important to me.

"Recently Link hasn't been practicing at all for the ceremony! And even when he's out riding his Loftwing, he's just lazily gliding around, probably daydreaming" I'm looking at the ground on this point "I don't know what he's thinking. He's going to have to be in complete control of his bird to win today." I'm never in control of him, and he's never in control of me. We work together as one to fly just like everyone should. Looking back, I should have said that out loud.

"No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony tests the skills of the rider as well as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easy. And as you pointed out, I have not seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little, you should know better than to fret about him!

He has a point just give him a sec

"You see Link and his Loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything like it"

As I've said before, Loftwings have an odd way of communication. to be able to feel the mind of another living thing is a very personal and gobsmackingly amazing experience, when I was a child, I heard the grownups talk about their Loftwings and how during flight you communicate almost telepathically to the bird, telling him where you want to go... but somehow, their wrong. It's much deeper than that. I've said before that me and my Loftwing work as one to travel through the air, let me be a bit more clearer: Me and my Loftwing are one, and we live between us as two halves of a coin. He is me, I am him, and we are one.

The movement of my wings is just as familiar as the movement of my feet. The thought applied to using my hands is no different than using my beak. The exhilaration of a dive and the determination of a climb. the curiosity of myself and just how I can place my hand on my feathers and see the skin and the hair on my head while looking into my own eyes and wondering just how I could've existed without myself.

And that's what he means

We are Crimson, in both name and being: Bold, Odd, Wild, Passionate and with a bit of an attitude, I once had an argument with myself about why I have an attitude, my reply was "I don't have an attitude I have a Personality I can't handle, like me" to this day I still don't know who won... well I suppose I did, but it's hard to tell.

the crimson line of Loftwings were thought to be extinct, and old wives tale, a time when grandpa talks about the good old days, and yet six years ago, when I was just a boy, when I was still just Link, he appeared for me and I (me and him) have never looked back

* * *

><p><em>Zelda<em>

I looked at him... he was weird, ever since day 1, he was never without a smile, he's cute, for starts and he always knows how to make me happy. And at the same time he could be completely frustrating, like one time he convinced me to sneak in the waterfall with him and I was so frightened and he held my hand and promised to protect me no matter what happened. Hundreds of bats, getting stuck in some goo monster and a swim in (what I hope was) water and I'm grounded and Link is never to see me again. But he never went back on his promise, even when I started crying, he held me and promised to get me home. We were only children.

All this time, Father had been speaking and I came out of my dream stare on Link just in time to hear my father laugh.

I looked to the ground and thought of something to say "this contest is nothing to laugh at father, this ceremony is part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft" and I can't bear the thought of doing the ritual with someone else, I just can't "If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race..." I pictured giving the wrap I made for Link to someone else "What if Link messes up his big chance... what if he's not allowed to become a knight"

"Calm down dear it will be alright" said father. I am calm... I think "honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link." I looked to the ground again

"Listen Link" I said "you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race!" and before he could protest I took his hand and lead to the jumping platform, he was looking back and forth towards me, my father and the platform. He was looking really worried now. "Come on! You'll thank me later!"

Once we reached the edge I began to push him forward. "Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony so try practicing seriously for once!" before I gave the final push, he looked back and held my arm. He looked terrified, he whispered into my ear. "Hmmm? Oh yeah? You can't 'sense' your bird out there? Oh get it. You're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try, but you're not fooling me." and with one final push I sent him on his way... or so I thought. "Off you go"

"Ok Link, go ahead, whistle to call your Loftwing" I heard a high pitched squeal that signified the whistle,

...

"His bird is taking a long time to get here"

"Something's wrong"

* * *

><p><em>Link<em>

Zelda, you are so lucky I love you.


	2. Where's my Loftwing!

_Link_

I meant it when I said I couldn't sense Crimson. Did you think I would lie about something like that? I would never. The thought terrifies me. Not being able to sense Crimson is my equivalent to waking up and finding that I lost my left arm, and just as confusing.

Zelda was the one who rescued me: "Hang in there Link! I've got you!" at this point I was wondering if I should be embarrassed? But the thought of mulling it over would be more trouble than it's worth. Zelda saved my life, and I am grateful. Besides, there are more important things to worry about. My Loftwing didn't come, and that scared me.

"Are you two all right?" the headmaster's voice was held with authority but clearly full of concern. Zelda was saying something to her Loftwing, I couldn't quite make out the words but she was probably just comforting it, after all, carrying me and Zelda is difficult task at best.

"This is very odd, Link. What could have possibly happened to your Loftwing?" said headmaster

I was tempted to say "you tell me!" but that would have been rude, so I bit back the words

"For a bird to ignore the call of his master... it's unheard of!" the headmaster continued. I started to get on my feet. "And you still can't sense your bird nearby, eh, Link? This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start"

The ceremony is second priority, right now a part of me is trapped somewhere and I'm scared, I bet he is too. I started to calm myself down. let's consider the facts: Crimson is not in any immediate danger, that much I know, if he was hurt or injured, I'd be able to tell, which means that he's relatively safe, just unreachable, which is not the same as 'in danger'.

"Link?"

My thoughts we're pleasantly interrupted

"...when you said you couldn't sense your own Loftwing, well... I should have believed you... I'm sorry"

It's alright; I knew she had my best interests at heart

"I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later"

He does look really tired

"You'd better go on ahead and see if you can find where your bird has gone!"

I'll do that, I wondered how hard it would be to find another part of myself, it shouldn't be as difficult as it seems, all I have to do is, quite literally, follow my heart. But another sound had caught my attention. It was the sound of the bell over the academy.

"My, how did it get to be so late? If I recall correctly, this year, Instructor Horwell is presiding over the ceremony. Link, you should go explain the situation to him and see if he's willing to delay the race a little so you can find your bird."

I nodded, that seemed like the best course of action to take, even if the results of the race are not in my interest, doesn't mean I can't have my share of the fun. Zelda was smiling now

"But Father, you're the headmaster of the academy! If Link asks instructor Horwell, he'll probably just come to talk to you about it"

Oh yeah!

"Ah, quite true. As usual you make an excellent point, my dear. Very well I'll explain the situation to him myself. Link, run along and tell instructor Horwell to come see me in my quarters.

I spent the next 20-30 minutes trying to locate Crimson; I started by going to the knight academy. Horwell needs to know of course, but the more people who know about my predicament, the better. As soon as I told Instructor Horwell about the headmaster's summons as I headed into the academy. I told Fledge, my fellow apprentice and a personal close friend of mine, about Crimson. He seemed worried and I caught some words he said before he turned away.

He knows something, I told myself, but past experience with Fledge's timid personality told me that I had to be patient; He'll speak up when the moment is right, all I have to do is give encouragement.

Then I head over to the classroom, where Instructor Owlan taught Knighthood theory and Loftwing physiology, if this is a psychological problem between me and Crimson, he'll know something about it. When I asked him he just gave comments on the situation, though he was glad that the headmaster was aware, and another person knows the problem.

I saw Pipit outside, he was a senior apprentice that graduated during the previous session, and it wouldn't be long until full knighthood I thought. He was good man and a strong ally.

"What? Your Loftwing won't come when you call for it? Why would a guardian bird not come when it's called? You know, I've never heard of this happening before, so I can't even tell you what you're doing wrong... But a good senior never leaves an underclassman out to dry. We'll figure this out together!"

That's the Pipit I know, this is great, now my search has broadened slightly.

"You go to the Plaza, and ask people there if they know anything, I'll ask around here."

Good idea, I thought to myself, as I headed out the door. The plaza is only a five minute walk.

I headed down the stairs that led to the light tower, all the while I was suddenly struck by fit of loneliness, if I focused about the task I was undertaking I could ignore it, however, it was hard to forget the joy in being part of someone else that now I was deprived of because of this turn of events, what could have happened? If Crimson was feeling a very strong emotion, such as anger, towards something or even towards me (which he has never done) then I would at least be able to feel a brush of his mind, no matter the distance. And he couldn't be dead (goddess forbid), because I too would be able to feel it, like I, myself, has died with him. but I'm almost had the light tower, so pushed these unhappy thoughts out of my mind and turned to the plaza... where I saw something I didn't quite want to see.

Three men (boys rather) were sitting with their backs turned to me; they were instantly recognisable by their rather odd haircuts. A rather tall boy with blond hair and a bowl-cut was massaging the back of a large muscular man (boy) who had red hair that flicked up at the front, at the red hair's side was a small chubby blue(ish) haired boy that was massaging the red hair's right arm. It is uncharitable to say this about them but, as men these three are strong, dependable, reliable individuals that are honourable to their fellows and anyone under their care... but we weren't men... we were boys... and they were bullies.

The tall, blond hair's name is Stritch. The chubby, blue haired boy's name is Cawlin. The muscular, red hair's name is Groose.

I couldn't hear precisely what they were taking about but I caught the last few words of Groose's sentence...

"...pen anytime soon, boys"

I don't like this

Each one of them turned individually to see me standing behind them, they didn't look to happy, and it was satisfying to see Groose jump at the sight of me. "Whoa! Link! So, uh... yeah. Just how long have you been standing there?

He started to walk around me, trying to intimidate, I'm not afraid of Groose.

"What's your problem anyway? Oh, wait... I got it. Your here to talk about today's race. I can see it in those dopey eyes of yours. They're pleading, 'Oh Groose can you please find it in your heart to let me win today? Please!"

I will not get insulted by you, Groose

"You're just desperate to win so you can get some alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the ceremony" he spat

The ritual?... oh now I see. The flow of understanding burst like a fountain in my mind, I remembered one of the first lessons the Knight Commander taught me: "the way of the knight is the way of knowing" "understand your opponent before engaging". In battle, these are the rules I fight by, and even though my weapons are different I'll abide by them in this battle too. Groose appeared before my eyes after making a full circle around me.

"Well sorry, pal. Groose doesn't do charity work for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in second."

I must learn what I can from him now, this is not where I beat him, that time will come but this is not it.

"...Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy pile of red feathers?"

I could tell by the way he said that, that he had something to do with Crimson's disappearance, but as much as it pains me I must wait before I act, I cannot let him win here.

"I can't imagine what would have happened to him. Do you think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost?"

I wanted to punch him, how dare he talk about Crimson like that, but I must stay calm, I'm not going to win if I lose my focus, and I don't want to win by giving him a black eye

"Give him back" I said as plainly as I could, this battle could be avoided and the day could return to the enjoyable, exciting atmosphere it once had, as much as I would like to beat Groose, I would prefer to live in peace then fight in war.

"Huh? I've got no idea what you're talking about. He said with a satisfied grin. "You know, we're all tired of how you never let anyone forget that you and Zelda go way back" he said pointing at me "You've been friends since you were kids? Big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with you head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already?

Through some inexplicable reason by mind returned to Zelda... Groose's words somehow lingered in my mind "wake up, straighten up and grow a backbone" my heart gave a fit, and my mind fuzzed up until it was hard to think. Should I... um... well... this state of spasm carried on so that I completely missed Groose's last comment.

"And just who might you be talking about Groose? The voice was like a soft breeze on a summer's day... if a bit stern

"Oh!" Groose was, for the moment, speechless. Giving me a few more seconds to ponder thoughts that I should have stayed in bed for.

"Oh... Zelda. Hey. Nah, it's... uh..." Groose continued to stammer

The first time I consider speaking my mind and heart to her, she appears, am I to take this as coincidence? I thought, for now... maybe. If there was a time and place to think this it is certainly not 'here and now' these thoughts do not cope under pressure. Instead I let her walk in front of me and point at Groose. I was half listening to what she was saying to him though I could tell by the tone of her voice, she wasn't being kind.

This is not the moment to get caught up in this, I will have more time to give this more thought but for now, Groose has started a battle against me that I have to win. First: he's done something with Crimson so I can no longer sense him, second: he insulted my honour as a man and a knight by choosing his words against me and fighting unfairly by hiding Crimson. I must defeat him first, and then I can focus on this more.

Once I had my priorities straight and paid attention to the conversation between Zelda and Groo- was that steam coming from Groose's nose? He also had bit sloppy grin on his face that suggested more than I wanted to know.

"I... suppose... you... Err..." was all he managed to get out "Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, OK?" and he started to walk away. Cawlin and Stritch followed after him. It seemed Groose had regained his composure. "Ok, we're outta here, boys. Later Link! Hope you find your bird or else your gonna sit out today's race!" that was probably the kindest thing he's said to me today. "That could be a major setback toward Knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavour." that's more like it. And with that all three of them jumped of the ledge and onto their Loftwings leaving me and Zelda alone.

"I hate to say it, but I think those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing's disappearance" Great minds think alike "Link, those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so let's start searching" then she turned on me "I'll fly around Skyloft and see if I can spot any trace of your bird. Father said he'd talk to Instructor Horwell about delaying the start of the Wing Ceremony, so don't worry we'll find your bird in time." then she proceeded to jump of the platform onto her Loftwing. A pleasure that I would gladly follow, but there's work to do, and a battle to win.


	3. Sword Practice

_Zelda_

It must be found, but where should I begin to look, the only person who could properly sense where the Crimson Loftwing is, is most likely Link himself, but he can't at the moment. I still don't understand that, no matter where your Loftwing is, it's bonded partner should always be able to feel its mind, even if it is faint.

It's a really beautiful day, a day I would have longed to spend with Link. The sun would playfully reflect off his light brown or dark blond hair and his blue eyes would light up when he spotted something exciting to do, he would grab my hand and lead me to his newest adventure, seemingly completely unaware of the electricity that had jumped up my arm.

A sudden bump jolted me back into reality, my Loftwing was crying and I could feel its mind pressing on mine. Maybe it was concerned about Link or maybe it wanted me to focus on finding the Crimson Loftwing, maybe it was just teasing. Either way the sky just got a bit warmer.

My Loftwing tilted its wings and began to turn right. There was still so much about my Loftwing that was a mystery to me. His likes and dislikes were obvious, if he disapproved of something, he would let me know, but his mind was just so... animal.

Link once told me about his bond between him and his Loftwing and he doesn't do that with everyone. I think Link considers the relationship between him and his 'friend of his heart' to be a very private matter. I was so surprised and happy that he trusted me enough to explain how he felt about Crimson but afterwards I felt almost hollow. he said that Crimson was him and that he was Crimson, their bond was so strong that they considered each other as themselves and that it was the most natural thing in the world...

But the way he spoke, the joy he got from expressing his thoughts and how playful the two were together, how much attention they gave each other. I was Jealous. Link had someone more important than me in his life, someone who was more like him than I ever could be... even if he was a bird.

Another bump jolted me back into reality, and I felt my Loftwing's mind once more. Maybe it was concerned about me or maybe it was tired of me daydreaming when I had something to do. Maybe it was jealous.

What it did was made me realise that I still don't understand my Loftwing and started my whole insecurity about my bond with him all over again

He made me bump again, "you're not making this easier" I told him. I knew he could understand.

He turned his head and looked at me and then he looked down, I followed his gaze and saw Link running up the stairs to the academy. My heart suddenly started to beat allot faster, then my Loftwing looked at me and then gave me a questioning cry. Was it asking me if I wanted to see him?

I was touched, and I bit tempted to say 'yes, fly down' but it hadn't even been two minutes since I last saw him, how awkward would that be: "hey Link, it's only been 30 seconds and I miss you already, so I thought I'd say hey"... that's just sad.

get a grip Zelda, I told myself, if you miss him that much hurry up and find Crimson then you can see him again. I took one last look the boy who would always have my attention, and with renewed vigour spun in the sky on the back of my Loftwing in search of Crimson.

* * *

><p><em>Link<em>

Beating Groose and finding Crimson may not be as different as they seem. Groose has done something to Crimson, and I know Groose, maybe I can find out where Crimson is by my knowledge of his captor.

I then set about listing all the things I know about Groose: he hates me, for one, so he might have made it irrationally difficult for me to retrieve Crimson. Not the best thing to consider, but it needs to be. Where ever he put Crimson, it would be somewhere where I would have difficulty reaching, and that narrows down my search.

He's also attracted to Zelda, I had a hard time getting my mind round this one, but it's something to remember. Would I be any different to Groose if our roles were reversed, I liked to think that I would, but I wouldn't be so sure unless it happened. Maybe I should consider Groose's feelings for Zelda when I talk to her about my own feelin-... I hastily put that particular thought under the 'later' category.

Groose knows that Zelda is helping me search, or that at least she supports me in my search, either way, Groose might feel compelled to change his mind for Zelda's sake. This problem might resolve itself, but I can't rely on that happening, it either will or it won't, the only thing I can influence is what I do next.

Groose considers himself an awesome guy and that he's spectacular, at first glance this thought didn't reap any results, but if the 'awesome' Groose were to go out of his way to hinder someone, like: steal someone's Loftwing, he would put it in a place that he considers important, or place that's worthy of being important if it's going to have something to do with him. This also helps me in my search.

"Hey! Link! Over here!"

Pipit was calling me, HA! He'll have found something!

"I have some information about your Loftwing. Come over here" All right Pipit! He was outside next to the Sparing Hall which was a separate building from the academy, he was standing next to Fledge, maybe he had more success in getting him to speak up then I did, sometimes all Fledge needed was time.

"Hey, Link. Glad your here" Pipit greeted me. Fledge looked quiet and scared, his voice trembled when he spoke.

"I'm so sorry Link! I really wanted to tell you, but... if Groose found out I told you..."

"It sounds like Groose forced him to keep quiet about it. Go on. Tell him the truth."

Fledge seemed to gain some confidence "just a little while ago, when I was cleaning the dining hall, Groose and his buddies came in. They didn't notice I was there and started talking about their plan to hide your Loftwing. I wanted to warn you, Link. But just as I tried to sneak away... Groose and his gang grabbed me. They said that if I told you, they'd make sure I'd never be able to ride a bird ever again!"

That explains Fledge's earlier behaviour, but where...?

"It sounds like Groose and his buddies had a plan to capture your bird and hide him near the waterfall"

But that's only 10 minutes away, how come I wasn't able to sense Crimson if he was so clos- it was as if a fire had been lit at the back of my mind... and now it makes sense...

The only reason I wasn't able to find him was because he's where I don't expect him to be. I thought he was in the sky or on another sky island, but now I know his location... I looked in the direction of the waterfall.

First: the cave in the waterfall is known to house some dangerous species of animals, I know from past experience. That covers Groose's attempt to make this completely difficult for me. Second: I know that the cave is Groose and his gang's hangout, the area is obviously special to them. That covers Groose's choice of a prison that he thinks is worthy of him using

"Forgive me, Link! I can't help being such a coward... I'm really sorry" I smiled at him to let him know that it's okay, because it was! I was about to be reunited with... well, me. I turned around and started to make my way to the waterfall.

"One more thing, Link" I turned to face Pipit once more. He gave me a stern look "If you're going to the waterfall, remember that there are some dangerous things there. Creepy crawly things. You'll need to carry a sword"

And today just got so much better.

* * *

><p>around five years ago, when I first applied to become an apprentice in the Knight Academy, I was initially unable to join due to the lack of Instructors, Groose, Stritch and Cawlin all applied the year before me, and when me and Fledge there was only one other Instructor left for mentorship, I would've had to wait for few more months so they could call a knight to mentor me, but the Knight Commander, the leader of the Sky knights himself, clapped me on my shoulder and said: "I shall mentor you, my child" since then, he's been like a father to me and taught me everything I know about being a knight of the Sky, and made all the other kids completely jealous.<p>

Still, I shouldn't take him for granted, if he's going to lend me a sword it will be a favour that I'll be very grateful for.

After I walked into the Sparring hall, the Knight Commander spotted me immediately. "Hey! It's Link! So you still want to get in some sword practice, even though today is the Wing Ceremony? I'm Impressed. The swords are in the back room. Go on back there and get it."

It's obvious he's not aware of my need for the sword, but it certainly help more than hurt if I went over the basics. I stepped into the back room and took one of the Practice swords; it was already in its scabbard and hooked on to a belt. I slung it over my shoulder and unsheathed it, getting used to its weight. I need to be aware of how strong my blade is, or it will be useless to me, and what better way to learn about the sword then by practicing using it.

I stepped back into the hall, the knight commander was already in his starting position, I tested my grip on the blade's hilt, it should be firm but not so tight that it hinders my skill. I looked at the Knight Commander and locked on to him, studying everything within my sight, as he did the same to me. He's waiting for me to attack him, I guess I have to oblige or this stand-off will go on forever. I took a step forward. But I must go about attacking him, cautiously, I told my self

I went over the things I knew about him: he is my senior in all aspects of knighthood; Strength, Skill, even in his thoughts, he can best me. Just his lock on ability is several times greater than mine, maybe even the best... but what reason has he to fight? He just wants to practice. For me... he is standing in between me and Crimson... let that be my motivation to fight.

I jumped at him and brought my sword in for a diagonal swipe, it was easily parried and he went to strike me with a vertical strike. Instead of fighting against the momentum of the parry, I let myself be carried by it, and in doing so lost my balance witch pulled me out of the way of the commander's vertical. I regained my footing easily and charged at him, I feigned another diagonal swipe hoping that he'd defend it in exactly the same way as last time. He did

as soon as his blade was in place to block, I stopped mine, and darted it behind the commander's blade, and before he knew what was going on, I pressed my blade against his, pressing it into the ground using the momentum that the commander himself gave, and when he lost his balance, I brought the blade in for a third diagonal swipe, this time, he didn't have his blade to block it and I stopped a few centimetres from his face. Claiming my victory. I let myself have a smile.

"HA! Link, I'm very impressed! Using my own strength to aid yours against me, a very wise move, and one I would never have seen coming, I must remember that for next time!" I withdrew my blade and set it in its scabbard "you really are a strong swordsman. Easy to teach too. You make this instructor proud!" those words set my heart buzzing. "Are you ready to try a '回転斬り'?"

_'__回転斬り__' _or_ 'Kaitenkiri'_, loosely translated meant 'cone of revolution' and it was the name the commander gave for his special move: the Spin Attack

I gave the Ok

The commander readied himself by setting up a guard

And I extended my sword horizontally.

There's a certain knack to the 回転斬り, and it's hard to explain in writing, but I will try.

I tensed up my knees in preparation to spin. There are two variations of the 回転斬り, one in the ground and one in the air. I will attempt the one on the ground. I steadied myself to gain perfect balance, let the sword spin you.

I swung with all my might to set it in motion and brought it round to strike the commander, twirling on one leg and keeping perfect balance at the same time, then when one spin was complete, I extended my suspended leg to the ground to stop myself, it didn't work though, the commander was still on his guard, the move didn't even phase him.

"Nice one! That sure felt strong. Now, how about we end our session with the ストライキを殺す"

_ストライキを殺す_ or _'Sutoraiki o korosu' _meant: Killing Strike. I didn't like the name, but the feel of the move is satisfying.

The commander placed a log in front of me and stood back. When I was ready, I struck it horizontally and then when the top half landed on the floor, I jumped in the air and stabbed it through the floor, tearing it in two. After I finished, I back flipped on to my feet.

"That's the way!" he clapped me on my shoulder. I did feel allot better from the practice, but I could no longer delay.

I told the Commander about my situation, about how my Loftwing was trapped in the waterfall and how the race is being delayed for me to search and that he needed this blade.

"Well I guess I could make an exception just this once. But remember that Skyloft is a peaceful place. Only knights carry swords! So I don't want to see you swinging it around like crazy out there! I don't want to get in a ton of trouble over this, so here's the deal. When you have finished with its purpose, return it here. And once you get outside with that sword, only use when you have to, got it?

I thanked him for the blade and then left the sparring hall.

Crimson, I'm coming to get you.


	4. The Waterfall

_Link_

Walking out of the sparring hall with a sword held in its scabbard and clasped over my shoulder.

I'm sorry, but that's a brilliant image right there.

But enough of enjoying looks.

I cast my head in the direction of the waterfall.

everything else that laid in my sight was cut off by darkness, all that existed for me was the small beam of light that dimmed and flickered it's whereabouts, all others are oblivious to it, but for me... it is the only place my feet are content to step to.

I started to make my way to the cave, passing through the plaza, past the bridge, through the underpass, all of it a blur. My heart beat seemed to increase speed with every step I took, my mind had no room or it would not tolerate any distraction, my arms and hands seemed to think it was okay to twitch every now and again. By the time I reached the river that flowed from the waterfall I was in no state to battle, let alone cross the stepping stones. all the while, the light glowed ever brighter, as if it was aware of my presence... what do I mean 'if', Crimson knows that I'm here, he knows I'm coming to rescue him and he knows that I am now sitting next to the river, forcing myself to calm down.

This proved to be quite a task, in its self.

Having to force feed deep breaths down my throat made me a little nauseous but at least I'm calm and that's a step in the right direction.

Future steps in the right direction were made by crossing the stepping stones that lead to the other side of the river; each was about a meter apart and was made with a quick jump.

my heart started to quicken again as I reached the entrance to the cave... ha ha, I remember I brought Zelda to this cave once... it didn't end well, but now's not the time for a story.

The cave itself hadn't changed since I last saw it, except that a sign had been placed next to it.

Each step brought my heart rate up. Each step brought me closer to Crimson. As I approached the cave, I looked deep into its depths... it all went quiet... in my heart and mind, it felt... empty.

Screaming and Struggling, ripped open my chest and set my heart on fire. Red feathers flying everywhere, injured wings, scratches, bruises. A gap big enough to see the Sky, but too small to fit through to get to it. The Sky, the beautiful, outward, never ending, untameable, limitless, Sky. Right in front of me, everywhere, but out of reach, I tackled my prison with my beak again, only to reawaken the pain that had set in ever since those three wingless ones grabbed me. I tried to spread my wings to take flight but each attempt I took to take to the Sky was met with more frustration at my inability to do so. I let out the loudest Scream I could which was for the one person who understood me, the one person who could free me, the one person who was me. The message was clear:

"Help"

_Link_

Screw keeping calm, I'm getting us outta here.

Chus, Keese and Goddess knows what else, fell apart as I sped through the cave. All my frustration at Groose, at falling from the sky, at this whole ordeal itself was let out by the felling of each beast that got in the way. My head was in a blur, all I saw was red. This is me at my strongest... but it is also at my weakest. I don't care right now if this is not how a knight fights... its how a man fights when all he can see is Crimson.

My blade felt like a feather at it un-seemed my foes, each move I made was made with instinct, unthinking, effortless. I wasn't using my head; I was fighting with my heart.

The cave was long and arduous, but there was a light at the end, and for me that light burned like fire, because beyond it laid what I was searching for, and what was searching for me.

A few moments before reaching the exit. I stopped to take a breather, and Crimson seemed to agree with this cause he was getting exhausted too, I heard the flapping of wings behind me, another Keese? I thought. I was right, but only in part.

This Keese was far bigger than the ones I have encountered thus far. Its fangs were several times larger than an ordinary Keese, and its wing span was far larger than its peers.

I know this Keese, I thought, it was the same one that I encountered with Zelda all those years ago. It's grown. I remember I named it something after that day, I called it: Keesaga

I readied myself and locked on and side-stepped to the right as it swooped down on me, when I was out of the way, I jumped in the air and brought my sword down on it, but it was quick and flew out of the way. It then gave a loud screech that made my ears ring, but I was adamant that I wouldn't lose my lock on it. The Keesaga then flew at me, at speed I didn't think it could achieve, it rammed me into my right shoulder and was about to take a bite before I got my left had around it's wing and threw it at the wall. It regained its composure before it made impact however, and flew to the centre of the ceiling.

I had about 5 seconds

I locked on.

I got my sword ready.

It has a speed advantage.

It has a fly advantage

It's allot bigger than its brothers, wait... i got it.

Focussing on the fact that it's a much bigger target and therefore much easier to remain locked on, even at the speed it could go at.

I have to remain focused.

It flew once more at its impossible speed again, but my theory proved correct. Despite its speed, the fact that I'm prepared for the velocity means I can now keep track of it while locked on. And in the next split second it became obvious what it was about to do next:

It's heading for my left shoulder

Its mouth is open

Its wings are spread... I got it

The wings are the largest surface area the Keesaga has, and it's completely unprotected.

The timing was perfect. My sword swiped at just the precise moment to tear its left wing apart, which made it cry out in pain and fall to the ground

Victory

The Keesaga was crying out and trying, despite its wound, to fly to safety. I didn't really think about what I did next, but as it saw me approach it started to squeal loudly and fail to fly, how hard it must be... to not be able to fly. That's something I only just recently discovered to be hardship that all flightless ones will carry. This creature should have this ability taken away because of me... because of Groose.

The closer I got, the harder it squirmed, until I finally got to it and knelt down next to it, it seemed to stop then, but it was breathing fast. A thought came to me, this creature could be dyeing.

I quickly got up and rushed to the side of the cave, with luck, I found a heart flower and crushed it in my hands and started to rub them together until it formed a paste-like substance. I rushed over the Keesaga's side and place my hand on its side, its pulse was fading. I examined to wound I made, the actual cut was only through the skin on the wing not through the skeleton of the limb itself, this was good, I hoped. I started to rub the paste into the wound of the animal. It cried as I ran my fingers over it and tried to bite back my hands, but I kept it still with my left hand while treating the wound with my right.

I was taught how to do this during my training at the academy, it's meant for treating Loftwings, and the treatment also works on human wounds. The Heart Flower can make a paste that acts as a disinfectant, it can produce herbs that when eaten, or drank in a water solution, can settle stomach pains, and (when mixed with the right ingredients) can make a medicine that when drank, or when poured on wounds, can instantly cure internal damage. But enough with what I learned at school.

The paste entirely covered the Keesaga's wound; it definitely looked a lot calmer now. It looked up at me with a huge amber eye. Was it purring?

I them took a cup full of water in my hands and poured it on the wound. the Keesaga then hopped on its feet and, without using its wings climbed up the wall, when it was in its nest, it took another look at me, it made a noise with it's through, which I took to mean 'thank you'. Maybe, with time, it could fly again.

I stood up from my kneeling position, and noticed the bruise on my right shoulder where the Keesaga tackled, I was impressed. But the fire had been lit in my head again and again I saw Crimson, struggling to be free. Just like that Keesaga, we will fly again.

_Zelda_

_"That's wonderful news"_ I thought when I heard that Link had found his Loftwing.

I was sitting atop my own as I headed to the waterfall, _"well, he might not have found it yet. after all he would've had to go through the cave, possibly straight to the other side." _my Loftwing did a nose-dive over the waterfall itself, to the back entrance to the cave, he then spread his wings to slow down, and made a turn to face the cave exit, just as a light-brown or dark-blond haired boy came out of it with a determined look on his face. He had a sword equipped and slung over his shoulder, neatly in its scabbard.

I wasn't surprised, but I did like the look of the sword on him, at this point I was approaching him quickly, I had to give him some warning.

"Link!" my Loftwing glided over to the landing where Link stood. I was tempted to run up and hug him, but I bit back the action and stopped a few steps away.

"Hey, Link, I was hoping I'd find you here. I heard you'd gone searching for your bird around the waterfall, so I thought I'd fly around and help you look. How's your search going? Any sign of your Loftwing?

He frowned and looked to the ground, but then his face shot in the direction of the clearing. I didn't notice that last part

"Well, let's not lose hope yet. There a place up ahead that Groose and his gang are always hanging around. Maybe we'll find something there!

He looked back and smiled

It barely audible, but it was something you always heard. It wasn't the first time, always, no matter where I am. Asleep, flying, playing music, anything. I always heard it.

"Hylia"

"Huh...?"

Link looked back at me confused, but I wasn't watching, "Who... who's that? Who's calling for me?"

Link was gazing at me, interest sketched over his face

"Oh, sorry, Link. I got distracted for a moment. Let's go"

My eyes lingered over the clouds, or should I say: under them, to what lay beneath and beyond.

_Link_

I tucked that moment in the back of my mind, again, something to put under the 'later' category, for it seemed I too was distracted, well distracted enough to ignore Crimson all that time, and again I felt his mind on my own, he was a lot calmer now. But as I rounded the corner, he went chaotic at the sight of me.

"Look! There he is!" said Zelda as she rounded the corner after me.

Crimson was flapping and squawking and screeching and trying valiantly to brake open his prison. Every failure, tugged at my heart, every bruise I felt as my own. "No doubt about it. That's your Loftwing, Link" yes, there is no doubt.

My Friend of my Heart. What have they done to you?

I let loose my blade and brought it sweeping down on the ropes that held each plank in place, Crimson's pleas for help were slowly turning into cries of joy. Each rope fell satisfyingly down against my sword, until all the planks were at my feet. And Crimson fell silent.

Slowly and carefully, the mighty bird crept out of its prison, and made a point of checking his surroundings before stretching his wings to the full length and giving the mightiest cry of all. Its meaning was only captured by one but nevertheless the battle cry ringed loud and long

"I am free"

I looked down on myself, every inch of me was smiling, rejoicing at our reunion, I brushed my Flightless self's face with my beak, as if to say "you took your time" as only you can say to yourself. But I laughed and smiled. Fight and flight had been reunited, all was at peace and I was not going to deprive myself of freedom any longer, and I took off, unfurling my wings, I let myself loose in the Sky. My other half ran after me, to see more of me and make up for time cruelly taken from us.

"We should hurry, Link. Now that your Loftwing is free, you fly to the ceremony..."

_Zelda_

"But before you go, I have to ask you something. I...I heard this voice a few moments ago. Did you hear it too?

I didn't have to look to know that the answer was no

"It's been happening a lot lately. It's the strangest feeling... Almost like someone is calling out to me."

We looked out to the sky together; there was another sky island in the distance that I can't remember the name of.

"Have you ever wondered what's beneath the clouds? Some say it's an empty barren place, or even that there's nothing at all down bellow, but I just have this feeling that they're wrong. Some of Father's old texts talk about a place called the _surface_. The old tales describe a whole world under there, far vaster then Skyloft! The thing is, no one's ever been down there to see it, and out Loftwings won't fly through the cloud barrier... but I can't help imagining the wild things that might be waiting below... someday, I want to see for myself.

It's like the surface itself is calling for me.

"Oh, sorry, Link. We don't have time to talk! Let's get going. Look, your bird is waiting for you!

He looked excited and overjoyed to be given the chance to fly once more; his cute blue eyes alight with the prospect and watching for Crimson for the perfect time to jump.

I recalled the words that I was too afraid to say as I was talking about the surface

_"I want you to see it with me"_

_Link_

Nothing stood between me and Freedom, cause that what is was. Flying was freedom in every way possible. I skydived off the platform and gracefully soared into the air, and now my other self, watching carefully until the signal was given, glided above.

I gave the signal, and blew my whistle as hard as I could. I then felt myself dive straight toward the sound, (I'm finding it hard to keep track of who I'm talking about)

Crimson flew straight underneath me and I landed on his back, he started to soar upwards as I place my feet in the correct position, and grabbed on to the riding belt that was placed around Crimson's chest

To the sky


	5. I Don't Speak for a Good Reason

_Link_

Now I am complete, I am limitless; there is no place that is beyond my reach now.

This state of bliss, this feeling of euphoria, this fire that I searched and fought for was now lit in my heart and coursed through my veins, rendering me ignorant of all the things around me... save for a certain maiden that was calling my name.

She was saying something about practicing the basics to get Crimson up to speed, but it more than just a practice session for the wing ceremony. This is the part where I... or rather we (for I am no longer alone) defeat Groose in his own game.

A smile spread slowly across my face as I look at my partner in crime and he craned his neck to face me, and maybe it was just the way his beak was, but I swear he was smiling right back at me. His amber eyes gave me just one thought that resounded in my head: "Let's do it" we cried.

And we flew, far greater and far faster than any bird and rider would go, feeling the strength that anyone of us couldn't achieve alone, but when we are together... it is our enemies that should be afraid, we are one.

Crimson dove toward some small outcropping rocks that would serve us as our training grounds. I hastily got out of my comfort position on Crimson's back and crouched in my riding position, I held on to Crimson's riding belt and gave a battle cry as we narrowly avoided a rock with a sharp turn. I kept my balance with ease as Crimson expertly dove around the face of the rock and then angled his wings so that we aligned ourselves with our previous direction. As if the rock hadn't even been there.

I started to climb, giving a powerful flap with my mighty wings to gain altitude and speed with not a care for direction so long as I get a little further to my destination.

_Zelda_

"So how's he handling? Do you think he's flying alright?" Link answered me with one of the biggest smiles on his face I have ever seen. It lifted my heart to no end, I loved to see him happy and even Crimson's own emotions reflected Link's. The red Loftwing was overjoyed to be reunited with its bonded partner... sorry, 'his' bonded partner, let's be correct about this. I still call my Loftwing 'it' instead of 'him'

I looked over to Link and Crimson and started wondering if they were practicing hard or just having 'play time', I was actually willing to believe both.

Crimson was flipping frontwards, backwards, circling clockwise, anti-clockwise, until eventually he lost control of himself and tumbled in the direction of the wind before regaining control, all the while, Link was laughing as hard as he could at how much fun flying was and probably how much he missed it. this is a complete change from yesterday where Link and his red-feathered friend tried as hard as they could to not participate in any serious flying practice... well, actually it's not so different, he's still not practicing serious... as now he's trying to fly upside down

After his fourth attempt at his upside down flying technique, he seemed to give it up, or he just put it away for a later date. He was looking at me, with what could only be a thoughtful look on his face, and even from this distance, I could see his eyes start to sparkle with excitement.

without warning, Crimson shot in my direction, still with no idea of what he was planning, knowing Link it could be anything, he could be planning to jump on me for all I was aware. At that last thought my heart began to race... and not for the usual reasons.

Crimson took three powerful beats with his wings before I saw him tilt his wings to the right and fly by, and just as Link was about to pass he shouted two words to me: "Race me"

He planted a smile on my face, like he always did, and he would do it in the most simplest of ways: he would give me one. Just by showing that he was happy, he would make my heart soar with glee. His smile would often be coupled with a certain charm that would make me laugh. Sometimes it would be a funny face, or a joke, or even sometimes he would hold my hand in his and lead me away to just have some fun. Whether it was just to pass the time gliding or star gazing... or racing.

My own Loftwing chased after him after I urged him,

"Where are we racing to?" I asked him, he shrugged before he darted to the left leaving me in the air. I laughed, and turned in a similar fashion to him but tilted downwards so that my Loftwing dove and gained a bit more speed before climbing back up to Link's level. I was starting to catch up but every time I began to overtake, Link would block my path. He was taking it easy.

"Hey" I shouted at him as he pulled Crimson in front of my path again. He laughed, which made me laugh, he looked back at me with his contagious smile and I found myself smiling right back at him. I then did something unexpected...

I tried to overtake him again but just before he sped up to take his place in front of me, as he had been doing, I grabbed his arm and pulled. He slipped off Crimson, the look on his face was priceless, but the gap between the two Loftwings was a little too big, as Crimson sped ahead, still believing his partner was on his back. Link fell... and he kinda took me with him.

We sky-dived through the air. Sweet goddess, I did not mean for this to happen. I raised my hand to my lips and was about to whistle before I caught a glimpse of Link. I'm sorry but I had to ask: "Why are you still smiling?" he looked at me and gave his famous 'look of excitement' before embracing me with and putting his arms around my waist, which sent tingles around my entire body. I, responding more to instinct then to thought, put my arms around his neck and returned his 'look of excitement' in her own way.

"WAAAAAAHOOOOOOO" he screamed but most the sound was drowned out by the noise if the wind in my ears, but I still let my laugh ring out as we fell. I looked at him and he looked at me, I completely found myself mesmerised that I was in his arms, and I felt safe. Yes I was falling to my possible death, but I was with him, and that's all I cared about, until I looked up (which was down) and saw that the cloud barrier was approaching... and fast

"Umm... Link?"

He looked up (which was down) and must've had something similar to... how should I put this... disappointment? But it seemed he was up for one last moment of fun, as he looked down (which was up) at me, and smiled. So I trusted him.

"Together" he said while raising his hand to his lips. I understood what he meant and I too raised my hand to my lips.

"3...2...1..."

We whistled in unison and waited. The Loftwings came at the same time and saved us and we missed the cloud barrier by just a few inches. We actually landed on Crimson first, and Link (laughing, as usual) helped me onto my own Loftwing. He went into the comfort position and started to fly towards Skyloft, he looked back at me when he noticed that I didn't follow him and nodded his head toward the massive hunk of rock that was our home, as if to say: "aren't you coming?"

"In a sec" I called back to him and he waited patiently. I looked down at the spot, the very place where we would have fallen through the cloud barrier... 'If' we'd have fallen through... what's down there? I so desperately want to see and yet, I hesitated, when I was falling I wanted to fly back up. I looked back at Link, he still had his smile. Link wouldn't have hesitated, yes he would've seen the need to go back to Skyloft, but he wouldn't have been scared, not like me. Maybe that's why I want him with me, when I go there, I mean.

I pulled myself back into reality, okay, time to go home.

"Well that a huge relief" I said as I passed him on the way to Skyloft. He looked at me quizzically as if to say "what's a relief?" I answered his question with my next sentence

"I don't know about you, Link, but your Loftwing looks like he's flying great." Link gave a nod and smiled "My father and the others are probably worried about your bird, so let's go give them the good news!" and I sped on ahead to Skyloft

_Link_

We landed in the plaza. I couldn't get over what I just went through. I was holding Zelda! Actually holding her! And she was holding me! Sure we were falling to our possible death just for a thrill, but still... in those few short moments... everything was at peace.

I remember feeling something similar when I rode Crimson for the first time as a child, and again I was reminded that I was reunited with my friend of my heart.

Right then, I knew everything was as it should be, and I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the day with Zelda and Crimson. But... of course... there's something I gotta do first.

Zelda smiled at me. "Your Loftwing really is amazing. Especially considering everything the poor guy has been through this morning. I'm going to fly back and tell Father what happened." and with that, she was gone. I watched her go with a faint flutter in my heart. I shivered as it faded.

"Well, well, if it isn't Link!"

Oh sweet Goddess no, I turned around to lock on to my adversary. I immediately noticed that Groose's smile was fake, and that he was putting on a false swagger, probably to cover up from the body blow he took when I rescued Crimson.

"Word around the plaza is you found that dumb bird of yours" Goddess' sake Groose, can't you let me have one nice moment. "Well that's just great. Because you and your dumb can't tell time, all the prerace warm-ups me and the guys did were for nothin'. Now I'm all stiff." Excuses Groose? That's pretty low.

"We've been waiting forever for the race to start, and they delay it for you?" because of what you did, might I add

"I don't get it. The big flake gets special treatment?" I'm not a big flake Groose... Why don't I speak more? All this time I think of the things I would say but I don't say them... what wrong with me.

"Your almost a man, and yet you still can't seem to go anywhere without Zelda." Why do you always have to bring her into the conversation? Yes... I understand you, probably a bit more than you understand yourself... still... being called 'almost' a man is the closest thing to a compliment I have ever received from Groose... ever.

Zelda is my friend. She was helping me find Crimson, who was taken from me, by you, Groose.

"I bet you can't even decide what to have for lunch on your own, huh?" well it's not that I can't decide it's just that she decides for the both of u- shut up! Again I regret the fact that I don't speak

"And don't think we haven't noticed the smug looks.'Ooh, Zelda and I are BEST friends. We go everywhere together' Ugh" I seem to remember this insult getting a reaction from me, but it was more shock than anger. Those weren't 'smug looks' as Groose first coined, but... have I been looking strange? Had Zelda noticed?

This train of thought carried on that I completely missed Groose's last insult... something about me being suave, I don't know. As you've probably guessed, I zone out really easily.

"Well? Don't you?"... What?... oh right Groose is still talking.

Something else caught my eye though. Groose's lackeys: Cawlin and Stritch turned to each other, I know how to eavesdrop and I have good hearing. Cawlin said: "Groose has been going on forever about how he's going to be the one to be with Zelda. He's really got his pompadour in a ruffle about her" I wasn't fully aware of what a pompadour was, but if I had to guess, given the context, it must have something to do with Groose's hair.

Stritch just gave his normal creepy laugh.

Groose was starting to smile again; he narrowed his eyes and leaned forward a bit. "I hate to brake it to you, but today's the day I bust up this adorable little fantasyland your living in." he said straightening up and shaking his head. "Zelda's playing the role of the Goddess at today's ceremony, and I'm gonna be the one to claim that Sailcloth"

What's Sailcloth?

"When I heard she made it herself, man, no way was I gonna let some scrawny clown snatch that prize from me"

Oh... that... I remember now, the Sailcloth is a standard piece of equipment that all knights carry around. It's presented to an apprentice if he or she either wins the Wing Ceremonial Race, or proves him or herself as a merited student. Zelda had been working for weeks on making it and I was starting to worry, her stress levels were becoming something quite hard to deal with as she had attempted several times to make one but threw it away when it wasn't to her satisfaction. But I shouldn't blame her for acting angsty while she was working on it... after all; she wanted to give it to me.

Groose turned his back to me "oh yes, that Sailcloth -Zelda's Sailcloth- will be mine! Duh huh huh. Oh man, I bet she was thinking about me when she was stitching it"

Yeah... maybe she was thinking about me...

"Yup, I can see it now. First, I win the big race, and then Zelda and I finish the Ceremony together on the statue. Just the two of us"

Yeah... just the two of us...

"It'll be our special moment alone. Nobody is stopping me and Zelda from having our moment. Oh, it's so real I can... I can see it"

Yeah... I can see it... our special moment, and your right, I shouldn't let anyone stop me from having something I'll never forget with the girl I love. It would be... right, for her to make me a knight.

"Duh... Duh huh huh huh!"

Wait... what?

"Groose! Pssst, Groose! Behind you! Right Behind you" Stritch and Cawlin were scream-whispering to Groose. And I can see why.

"WHAT? Can't you two see I'm in the middle of-"

"Ahem" she went

"GAH" he went

"Care to explain just what you meant by 'our special moment alone'?" said Zelda

...do you remember when I said I was mad that I don't speak more... forget that... I am eternally grateful to the Goddess above that I don't see the need to voice my words.

"I... uh, nothing big, really. Just... Just... Link!"

What?

"Yeah, I was telling my buddy here how glad I was he found that red bird of his. Boy am I looking forward to a fair race."

I'm trying desperately hard not to laugh at this point. The image of Groose competing in a fair race was almost too much for the mind to bear without bursting out laughing. Especially when everyone involved with this conversation knows that he cheated.

"Anyhow, later Zelda. Look for me during the race. I'll be the one pulling off all the dangerous moves." and then he walked off, without another word, trying to look nonchalant and holding on the last pieces of his dignity (I'm still stifling a laugh). It was at least a few seconds before Cawlin and Stritch realised that Groose had gone without them.

"Hey, Groose! Wait up" and they took off after him, leaving me alone with Zelda.

I heard her sigh and I saw her look embarrassed, no doubt from what Groose had said.

"Did you hear that guy? A fair race? yeah, the chances of that happening are just about less than zero." she made each word out with a distaste that could only meant that she wanted me know that she didn't like Groose one bit

She shook off her dislike for the bully "either way, don't let those fools get you down, Link! Just get out there and fly the best you can"

I always do

I know you got these guys beat, and deep down I think you do too"

"Yeah!" I said with my most confident voice

"That's the spirit Link! Trust me-you can win this"

I can win this, and I will. It's not just because of what Groose did to Crimson, nor is it my Desire to let him taste defeat in this battle... I guess it's just that... Zelda told me I can.

"The Wing Ceremony will now begin! Participating students please assemble" the cry from Instructor Horwell rang in my ears. Hehe, Alright then Groose, we'll see who wins.

"Looks like its race time. Good luck, Link

Thank you, Zelda

* * *

><p><em>Hello! Griffindell here, just wanted to take the time to say thanx for reading Skyward Prelude, and to ask you a favour: <strong>Please Review!<strong> seriously, i really want to get better at writing and i need some feedback, even if it's to point out a mistake i made, tell me! _

_Be on the look out for future chapters of Skyward Prelude and other projects I'm going to start in the coming year._

_Catch you laters **Review!**_


	6. The Wing Ceremony

_Zelda_

Should I be nervous? I'm not nervous... well I am, but I won't be... I hope. What if I am though? I mean, sure, it's not like it's the end of the world but... It's important!... is it important?... it is important... well maybe not to him, but to me... but if it's not important to him, should I honestly care? I mean... yeah, so he loses, it doesn't mean he's not... it doesn't mean I don't still... I mean, it doesn't mean... Goddess, I'm a wreck.

I tried to distract myself from my feelings by watching the sky knights do the opening ceremony. Three of them would fly in formation around Skyloft, with the fanfare playing loud. Trails of coloured smoke would spread from each Loftwing's tail feather. It would have been exciting if I wasn't so hooked on my own little predicament

Argh... it was too far away to see how each was deploying the smoke. Would some sort of device give off these fumes when activated? I could imagine Gondo from the bazaar working on something like that. He would always be working on something like that.

Red, Green and Blue. Those were the colours that each trail of smoke was giving off. Come to think of it, I'm not sure how that happens either. Why are they those colours? Surely some sort of chemical is added to the fumes to give it its unique colour, or something like that.

I was in amongst the crowd that had formed around the Plaza. Every resident of Skyloft was here and apparently, my inner dialogue was not affecting the buzz of anticipation in the air that seemed to flow through everyone except me. I saw Granny Henya, look just about pleased that she made it down to the stairs; I saw Senior Students, Pipit and Karane ready to enjoy the Race. I remembered the way Pipit won the previous Wing Ceremony race, it was just by an inch but he still won. Karane was standing peculiarly close to him... okay, I'm aware of her massive crush on the Golden robed senior, but the looks she was giving him when he looked the other way was worth a giggle.

Fledge was just a little far off at the side, he had always been a timid one, but he was one of Link's close friends. I was always nice to him but he seemed to always have a fierce blush whenever I spoke to him, it was kinda cute the way he was shy around girls, but I would sooner talk with him more if he got over his confidence problem. I did wonder why he wasn't competing in the Wing Ceremony.

Mallara, Pipit's mother, was also there, enjoying a good gossip with a woman who I couldn't quite see because she had her back to me. Eagus was there, looking proud to see his students take their next step to knighthood. I saw Peater, with his daughter, the girl of the Item Check... I never got on with her, she always looked depressed. Then I saw Gondo, looking up at the sky cheerfully, and I was so sure he had something to do with those smoke machines.

Kukiel was jumping up and down looking excited, along with her parents Wyrna and Jakamar. Luv and Bertie, the couple that owned the potion and medicine shop in the bazaar, along with their new born baby, awwww she looked so cute!

Rupin, the overly happy Gear Shop owner was there, taking a break from his smile, I see. Sparrot was there as well, with his a-l-l s-e-e-i-n-g e-y-e-s that found it easier to either creep me out or make me giggle.

I saw Pumm and Kina, the father-daughter duo that ran the Lumpy Pumpkin, the local food establishment. Keet and Rusta were sitting on the bench, deep in conversation, I then saw Granny Henya sit down next to Rusta, and he then silenced his conversation with Keet and turned to his wife... probably not wanting her mad at him, which earned a smile from me.

I saw many people who were not particularly residents of Skyloft, but some other Sky Island; they were probably parents to Cawlin, Stritch or Groose since they were not actually from Skyloft.

Orielle and her brother, Parrow were approaching from the bridge. Orielle, whom I've been friends with for several years now, smiled and waved at me, which I returned. Her brother seemed to be eager to watch the race.

Orielle had a gleam in her eye as she walked to my side "How are you Zel?" she asked. I liked the nickname she gave me

"Not bad, thanks. And you?"

"Oh, I'm great, this is really exciting. If I'm honest though... I'm a but jealous"

"Really... of what" I imagined with Orielle's chief interest in all things Loftwing that she would like to have competed in her own Wing Ceremony

"Of you, silly"... I wasn't expecting that.

"I... oh, I'm sorry" I stammered, why would she be jealous of me? I wondered

"Ooh, it must be brilliant, being the one to take part in the Ceremony. The winner will get blessed by a village girl chosen to represent the goddess... How romantic! I dream of playing the part of the goddess at the Wing Ceremony! Just to have a romantic ceremony with the handsome, winning knight. I wonder who will win this year."

That... is a good question

"I bet you're wishing that Link will pull it out of the bag, huh"

"I... I'm sorry... what? I stammered again

"You know what I mean, there's no use hiding it. It's always been you two, see look your blushing, you know exactly what I mean" Orielle said with her mischievous smile on her face.

"Orielle! I'm afraid I'm not quite sure what you're on about" I was fully aware of what she was talking about, and it wouldn't be the first time that Orielle has hinted that she knew about my feelings for Link

"Oh Zel... you really need to take a step back once in a while. Either you're too afraid to admit it or you just don't notice it"

I held my stubborn silence in the hope that she would just drop the subject entirely, bearing in mind I was trying to forget about him for the minute, as thinking of him would just get me nervous again.

The opening ceremony seemed just about finished when the fanfare ended. The contestants would soon show themselves, but before they did, Father, Instructor Owlan, Instructor Horwell and Commander Eagus (who had since moved to where the Instructors would preside over the race). Everyone in the Plaza, silenced in unison as Instructor Owlan took centre stage.

"Ahem" he went, gathering everyone's attention. Even Luv & Bertie's baby watched in interest. Instructor Owlan was a powerful and upstanding man and with a strong wise voice he commanded his audience.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, we, at the Knight Academy, welcome all those who came to attend the prestigious event. Whether your journey was near or far, we welcome you." Father went and stood next to Instructor Owlan, he was looking right at me, and he beckoned me to join him. I drew a breath and stepped out confidently to his side but not so much that it drew attention away from Instructor Owlan, who was still giving his speech.

"Today, as you know" he continued "each of our students will compete for their advancement into their senior class, bringing them one step closer to knighthood. this is an important event in our student's lives, it will determine just how far they have come on their quest for honour, and bravery, and it will show just how far they must still go." the way Instructor Owlan used his voice, it was poetic. Forget the fanfare at the opening ceremony; they needed them here, during his speech.

"It is my belief, that we Instructors only paved the way for these students. The true bravery... lies with the ones who walked It." he gave a dramatic pause. Every audience member was filled with a sense of awe at Instructor's words, the way they rolled off his tongue was enough to just whisper: 'wow'

"Without further a due... let's welcome those who will take another step on that path"

Four individual Loftwings could be seen from the sky, and each one of them circled around the plaza. The Congregation tilted their heads to the sky and watched as these magnificent birds flapped their powerful wings around them.

The brown one was the first to land it landed to the right of the platform, it had a brown rider's mantle strapped tightly to its chest. A chubby, short, blue haired boy appeared from inside the door of the light tower to the left of the platform. He walked over, with a swagger, to his Loftwing's side and placed his hand on its neck and began waving at the crowd. They cheered and clapped him after Father had told his name to the audience.

"Cawlin" he boomed.

Cawlin was wearing an orange tunic, which was honestly barely visible under his light blue wrap that was fastened on by a belt. Draped over his shoulders was an even brighter shade of orange cape-like scarf that had an oval ornament on it that was the same colour of his wrap. He wore matching boots and finger-less gloves, the latter of which went past his elbows. Cawlin smiled and swept back his blue hair and, again, waved at the crowd, enjoying his temporary spotlight.

A second, light green, Loftwing floated to the ground, just a few meters away from Cawlin and his bird, and in similar fashion, another boy appeared from the light tower. This one was complete contrast to Cawlin, instead of being short and chubby, he was tall and thin. This boy had blond, bowl-cut hair and a large round nose (again, something which was opposite to Cawlin, who had scruffy hair and a small nose)

"Strich" my father boomed

The audience again clapped and cheered for the newcomer. Strich was wearing clothes that were not completely different to Cawlin's. He also wore a tunic, except Strich's was a faded red colour, he also had a wrap done up with a belt, although the wrap was black, and he also wore a cape scarf, but his was light purple. Strich also wore long finger-less gloves that went up to his elbow, the only difference with Cawlin is that they didn't match his boots as well.

The green Loftwing looked quite relaxed compare to Cawlin's brown, angry looking one. Or maybe it was just the way their hair styles were. The green one wore a brown rider's mantle that hung loosely off its chest.

With the addition of the third Loftwing, things began to churn in my stomach, it was impossible not to know just who that Loftwing belonged to. It was a very dark purple Loftwing, deep-set eyes filled with maliciousness and violence that made Cawlin's brown bird look like it was giving puppy eyes. It wore a surprisingly child-like rider's mantle that was orange and green.

A large red-haired youth strode into view, his hair was made into a pompadour and he was constantly checking to see if it was upright in between winks and smiles and arm-pumps to the crowd that faintly chanted his name even before my father could be given a chance to give it.

"Groose" he said anyway.

The audience gave him due respect, although with all the things that he's said and done to sabotage the competition, he should be disqualified.

I'm not an idiot... I know his feelings toward me, and his refusal to believe that I don't share them. He just blew a kiss in my direction that made me want to be sick. He's cheated and lied to try and win this race and even worse tried to pass off as if he didn't do anything wrong and that he was still in my favour.

He wore a dark green tunic, underneath a lighter shade of green scarf-cape; he wasn't wearing a wrap, but just a leather belt around his waist. as he passed me I saw a necklace he was wearing, it was green and orange, the same colours as his Loftwing's rider's mantle, seeing how the mantle was 'kinda' like a necklace, Groose must have designed it especially. He had cream tights with a red pattern on them and matching gloves and boots. The gloves were more like gauntlets that anything else.

Groose fixed his hair for the fourteenth time in two minutes and winked at me again, I wanted to look away in embarrassment. Cawlin and Strich will do anything Groose tells them to, if he told them to let him win, then they would do it. Which means the only thing that's stopping Groose from winning is...

A shadow sailed over my face, just for moment. The entire crowd when silent as the bright red Loftwing floated to the ground like all the others had done, but it was different. The Majestic, fabled Crimson Loftwing held a grace that proved to everyone in the vicinity that it was the best, it was Crimson.

A youth appeared at the other end of the Plaza, standing tall, unwavering, and unbreakable; he held strong blue eyes, like a beast that was untameable. He did not seek attention from the crowd but just the knowledge that he was there and that he was heard, he was humble yet from the way he walked, he was powerful. And he and I share something which I will treasure forever.

"Link" came the proud voice of my father

Then the crowd erupted in cheers and whistled at his name. He wore casual clothes, a simple white t-shirt with a red wrap, green trousers and black boots. The Crimson Loftwing had a simple brown, classic rider's mantle. Link didn't show off or even looked at the crowd; he was focused and trained his mind to only see that which wouldn't distract him from defeating Groose. Yes... he is the one I live for, he's my best friend, my companion, my partner, my...

I stopped myself before I said that last word; I wouldn't say it until I knew for sure how he felt in return. Yet I won't deny that my heart fluttered as he took a glance at me and smiled.

He went to stand next to Crimson and placed his hand on the bird's neck.

"Now then, riders" Instructor Owlan began once more, but this time addressing the students, but loud enough so everyone heard him "now that you have all assembled, I'll explain the rules for this Wing Ceremony" to the side of Instructor Owlan a Golden Loftwing perched, I knew that this Loftwing belonged to my mother, and father had kept it for her. It wasn't in any state to carry someone, but it could do the task which it had been set.

"I have attached a small statuette to this bird, who I will then release into the skies. On my signal, dash off the jumping platform and mount your Loftwing. Whoever catches the bird and claims the statuette will be this year's champion." each of the four boys stood beside their guardian birds "Those are the rules. Simple enough I should think, but do you need to hear them again?" each of the four boys shook their heads.

"Excellent" exclaimed Instructor Owlan.

I took the time to examine how each of the students was looking. Cawlin and Stritch looked border line not caring, Groose looked more confident than usual with his arms folded and a smug look on his face, he also kept shifting from one leg to the other for some reason. Only Link, who I saved for last looked calm and relaxed. He held a balanced stance and had a careful look in his eye that told me he was thinking and analysing the rules and conditions set out for him, Crimson also looked battle ready unlike Groose's dark purple bird that was cleaning himself.

"As you know, today's champion will graduate to the next class bringing him one step closer to knighthood. He will also receive a gift from the young woman chosen to play the role of the Goddess in this year's ritual. Today is special for many reasons, but it is also the 25th anniversary of our fine institution. To celebrate the occasion, today's champion shall receive his gift high atop the statue of the Goddess. I hear the young woman performing the role of the Goddess this year has crafted the gift herself. And as you all well know..." he said raising his voice so the crowd could hear him.

"...the role of the Goddess this year will be performed by..." I closed my eyes and giggled

"The lovely Zelda!"

"Duh, huh, huh" Groose let out a creepy chuckle

"Let's see you finest flying out there show me just how hard you've been practicing." Instructor Owlan continued, ignoring Groose. "Also, I want to see good clean flying. Anyone caught interfering with other riders will answer to me!"

"That goes double for you Groose!" my father bellowed. Groose who was still giggling to himself snapped straight out of it and jumped back. This earned a smile from me.

"All right, gentlemen, line up. At my command the competition will begin."

The Golden Loftwing along with the statuette flew off into the sky ahead of them. They only had a few moments to prepare, for the moment they've been waiting for is almost at hand. They hurried themselves checking the rider's mantle was secure, strapping their boots and wraps and belts, checking hair (in Groose's case).

* * *

><p><em>Link<em>

I stared into my feathered self's eyes, they were beautiful, a sweet combination of amber, lilac, pink and black that stared right back at me. Crimson was smiling, to that there was no doubt.

"Well..." I said, giving my unused voice something to say "...you know what we got to do" I said smiling "and with the two of us, we cannot lose" I couldn't keep it bottled in any longer. This electricity beat through my heart and my entire being. It forced my hands into tight fists and I let lose shuddering breaths in an attempt to tame this fire. I might as well have tried to defy gravity, but with this power, these endless possibilities, we could defy gravity, we are far too bold, too resolute for it to gain a grasp on us and pull us beneath the clouds and beyond. Crimson let loose a Triumphant Battle Cry and set all the other Loftwings in an apprehensive state.

_let them fear us_ I thought, _we are one again, and they have every right to be afraid_ I took a sideways glance at Groose, trying to calm his scruffy, purple bird. He glared at me

_Ha! Is that all you can do, Groose? Flare your nostrils? _I face the Friend of my Heart once more, "Let's do this!" I shouted and Crimson gave another deafening cry and shot off into the air, with powerful blasts of wind coming from his wings.

I allowed myself one more hapless look at Zelda, she was beaming. There is no possible chance of me losing. But it's time to put that under the 'later' category... and focus.

All four of us lined up, Cawlin on my right and Groose on my left, I'm faster than the two put together.

We waited in eagerness, all ready to dash the first sign of the signal.

...those were the longest three seconds ever.

"GO"

We all dashed at the same time, I noticed how easy it was to quickly out run my opponents, so I was the first to leap of the jumping platform. I heard the cheers of the crowd behind me, slowly get replaced by the sound of the wind in my ears. I heard three separate whistles go off behind me, so I let loose my own. It was barely two seconds later as Crimson flew beneath me and I landed straight into the comfort position, but I had no time to relax, I immediately jumped into the riding position by crouching my legs on Crimson's back. He flapped his wings so hard and very quickly equalled my competitors in altitude however they were still a bit ahead of me.

I strained my eyes forward, trying to take in everything at once while the wind against my eyes made it difficult to keep them open. However I saw what I needed to see. Closest to me was Strich's green Loftwing, after that there is Cawlin's brown one, and then even further is Groose's purple. Overtaking each of them shouldn't be that difficult at the moment, providing that each of them maintain their current speed, although the odds of that happening as I approach them are slim to none. it's not that I won't enjoy the competitiveness and the success of overtaking each one, but the thought of having to compete with three other riders, each working with the others to ensure my defeat, seemed a little too excessive.

It's time to focus...

I looked ahead. What can I see? I see three riders, each with their backs to me, all of them focused on the task that's been given.

Look a little closer. What can I see? I locked on to the Green Loftwing. It seemed to be having trouble maintaining balance but I am unable to be sure. Its legs were moving, as if it were trying to run on the wind. From this, I can deduce that Crimson can easily overpower this Green bird.

Learning all I could in those 15 seconds, I locked on to Strich.

I have no way of knowing for sure, but I believe that he has a sense of security, probably stemming from the fact that all three of my opponents got a head start due to my hesitation before blowing my whistle. This was my fault, but I have no time to curse, I have to overtake Strich. Neither he nor his bird has noticed me yet, this could be for any number of reasons, but I don't need to know the reason at the moment.

Despite any problems his Green bird was to have, if any. If Strich or his bird were to see me approaching, he would try to stop me from overtaking, and seeing his loyalty to Groose is nigh unbreakable, he would do it to the best of his ability. That is what I need to avoid. I locked on to Strich one more time to see if I missed anything, strangely, upon closer inspection, I saw that he was huddled over, as if trying to protect something that was in his arms, I couldn't see what, but in actuality, this could work to my advantage. He's even more distracted, I can slip by easily.

I looked ahead and around Stritch to find the most opportune moment to fly past, when something caught my eye: the Golden Loftwing was making a turn around a field of rocks in our path. The collection of rocks was dense and compact; anyone could fly right around it without having to manoeuvre through a maze at high speed with a very good chance of crashing. However, look closely and you can see the gaps in the formation quite clearly. I had an idea, but it will require a few things to happen first.

I had about 20 seconds. Groose is directly behind the Golden Loftwing, not exactly where I want him to be, but to maintain that position; he's going to have to remain on the Golden Bird's tail the entire race. I can turn that into my advantage.

Cawlin and Strich are going to let Groose win, that's obvious. It's also obvious that the two are there as insurance to Groose, to make sure I don't get anywhere near the goal. It's up to me to make sure they fail.

I am unsure about Cawlin, but Strich is very laid back and isn't aware of me approaching... just yet. Getting past should be easy when you compare his Green Loftwing to my Crimson one. However, despite the fact that he's oblivious to me at the moment, when he catches on that I'm passing him, he'll be trouble. That's where the oncoming rock field comes in.

Providing things go as planned. I can use these floating stones as cover as I overtake Strich. However, something needs to happen first.

in his short-sightedness, Groose is limited to see where he is actually going by remaining locked on to the Golden Loftwing at all times, he's just trying to make sure he's in the lead and attempting to grab that statuette, not caring about direction or surroundings, so it makes perfect sense that he would ignore the Rock Field and go around it (like the Golden Loftwing did). Cawlin is remaining vigilant in his task to see that Groose's victory goes along smoothly... Strich however, is not.

My point is that, in his laziness, Strich might just follow the path Groose is going in.

I need the Golden Loftwing to avoid the Rock Field, I need Groose to follow the Loftwing and I need Strich to follow Groose (Cawlin is nothing to worry about at this point.)

Okay. Here we go...

I couldn't see the Golden Loftwing from this distance, but I can see Groose's Purple. Is he? wait... I can... Yes!, Groose is turning, he's going around the Rock Field, Cawlin is following suit and now... yes there goes Strich, not even giving it a second thought.

Okay, now the only thing that I need to do to pull off this little stunt is successfully navigate this Rock Field, I only got one shot at this. Strich's Green had already gone around the corner. I urged Crimson straight ahead and straight into the Field.

The next few minutes were filled with me and crimson relying completely on instinct to get through this maze, each boulder we moved around was quickly replaced by another. I need to think carefully, I can't go too fast, that's moronic, but at the same time I can't take my time here, the whole point of this is so I can advance on the three stooges... so to speak.

I tried to see in between to rocks to see if I had passed Strich or Cawlin yet, but nothing was visible while flying through the air in this cloud of stone.

Eventually I came to the end of the Rock Field, Crimson slipped through an opening and we threw ourselves into the flow of the race... huh... we might have a problem.

You know when something terrible happens, like that small moment in between tripping and hitting the floor? When everything is in slow motion? that's totally happening right now.

all my thoughts, emotions, senses, heck... my entire being was placed on stand-by as the red bird and me, realised that a light Brown Loftwing was three seconds away...

...Three...

...Two...

...One-SMACK!

Oh Sweet Mother of the Goddess- What the Hell Happened?

* * *

><p>everything that I thought was right in those last few seconds was completely turned upside down... literally... oh and sideways and diagonally and backwards and for some reason I thought that from this angle, the clouds look like milk... wait...what?<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, Demons below, my Rider's mantle is caught on this Brown bird's one. How that happened is not up for discussion.<p>

I focused.

Both Crimson and this Brown bird are going to make this task completely impossible, but still.

The two of them were at each other, snapping with their beaks and scratching with their feet. Somewhere to the side, I could hear this Brown bird's rider screaming at the top of his lungs not giving any effort to unbind these two; I guess it's up to me.

With all my might I forced my consciousness into Crimson's, a risky move to say the least, but I saw no other option.

* * *

><p><em>Strich<em>

"Where's Cawlin?"

* * *

><p><em>Link<em>

Focus!... Focus, Crimson. Calm your thoughts, I know that this bird is hurting you but he won't stop until I can unbind you, and for that I need you to FOCUS!

The last word, reached my bird... violently. He quivered and went still, understanding my intentions.

I have 5 seconds. I hopped down on the side of Crimson. Detached the two mantles and jumped back into the riding position.

I was really proud of Crimson. I placed my hand on his neck and raised it to see the red liquid on my palm.

That was very brave of you. I told him. In the five seconds it took to release Crimson, the Brown bird and slashed his side with his feet and left a horrible gash that was left trickling with blood. The red bird was panting hard.

Thank you my friend. I told him again. Are you alright to continue? He craned his neck to look at me. In my head, he was saying that he could. I nodded in understanding.

Okay, let's catch up to Groose.

Cawlin was easy to leave behind; he was still trying to control his own bird before we sped off.

I need to know just where the Golden Loftwing is, Oh Goddess, what if Groose already got the Statuette.

Given the circumstances, I think that gaining some altitude will help in my search. Crimson, already caught on to my train of thought, started to climb upwards, with each strike of his wings shot up a few meters. we're high enough now to see this entire stretch of the Sky, I could even see Skyloft in the distance, I wonder how everything is going down ther- No!... no, remain focused.

The high pitched cry of Crimson snapped my attention back into the race, he tilted his head downwards and motioned towards a tiny golden dot and a larger purple one following straight behind it, I had to admire the Golden Loftwing's speed and agility, despite its age, of course, it, unlike the purple one, wasn't carrying someone on its back.

Both these tiny little dots were heading my way, sort of; I just have to dive down. But wait, Groose's biggest flaw in his plan to beat me in this race, is his lack of thought. I'm not calling him stupid... well, I am... but my point is that without a doubt, Groose has just been aimlessly chasing the Gold bird without a second thought about planning; this is where I can find an advantage.

I need a simple, quick easy to carry out plan, that doesn't waste time... I got it, I'll fly down there and meet the Golden Loftwing head on, if the Gold bird has any sense of wanting to avoid danger, it'll turn left or right.

If my assumptions are correct, Groose's is currently locked on to the Golden Loftwing, and therefore, won't see me coming. My sudden appearance will likely startle and unbalance him, tipping the scales in my favour once more, allowing me to take the lead and, hopefully, take the statuette.

there are several things that could go wrong with this plan, like what if Crimson's injury were to hinder us, what if Groose get's the statuette before we reach them. I think I'll take the risk.

Crimson took a nose dive straight towards our targets... it was a while before I realised I was smiling, I almost yelled as the adrenaline pumped through my limbs, but I stopped myself when I realised that this could alert Groose to my presence.

I levelled with the other two and flew, full speed ahead. The Golden Loftwing was already aware of my approach, and I saw the signs signalling that it was going to turn right, (my left) and prepared myself to chase after it appropriately, with any luck, Groose will have no idea what's coming.

With the speed I gained from my dive, I was only a few seconds away at best; the Golden bird was already making its turn.

...Three...

...Two...

...One...

HA!... oh, Groosy, if only you could see the look on your face, it's priceless!

As I zoomed past Groose, I only caught a split second of the frozen state he was in, but it enough to almost keel over from hysteria. The good mood I was in only soared as me and Crimson saw our goal fast approaching. The Golden Loftwing was only moments away, with no possible hope of out-flying us. my arm was out stretched, I could see the statuette from its purse-like mantle, I was almost there, almost, almost, just a bit more, it's just on my finger-tips...

SMACK!

Oh Sweet Mother of the Goddess- What the Hell Happened?

For the second time that day, I was spiralling out of control, hearing the cries of my partner as we struggled to gain balance. Crimson quickly stretched out his wings and caught some of the wind that was against us, this stopped us spinning, when we were stable, Crimson flapped and we regained control of our direction.

When I realized what happened I almost swore at Groose. That cheating, pompous, pompadour wearing- no... I stopped myself before thinking that last word. Despite it being a swear word I was about to say, getting angry isn't going to solve the problem. I just need to focus.

I had fallen for the same weakness I found on Groose when he was too focused on the statuette, except he took the advantage violently. When I wasn't looking, Groose and his Purple bird had charged at me and Crimson, and just as I was about to grab the statuette (effectively winning the race), Groose pushed us out of the way. Not only was it against the rules, but really dangerous. what if I had fallen off and Crimson had been too disorientated to catch me, I was in the Rider's position, I could have easily lost my grip and fallen to my death (I know I'm exaggerating, but the fact remains that it could have happened).

While we were recovering from Groose's cheap shot, both Cawlin and Strich had overtaken me again. Goddess Above! I'm back where I started!

I took deep breaths and calmed myself down. If I have to take on each of these cheaters a second time. So be it!

In the back of my mind I knew that I wouldn't be able to keep this up forever. Any number of things could happen before I reach the Golden Loftwing a second time. At the top of the list: Groose's Victory, with Cawlin and Strich backing him up, he'll have plenty of opportunities to grab the statuette, who knows if his next one would succeed. Not to mention the fact that crimson is taking some heavy blows. He's a brilliant bird (I wouldn't dare say the best) but he's bound to get tired eventually, we've been trying to pull manoeuvres while the other three are taking it quite lightly.

Let's Focus!

Crimson isn't tired yet! Groose has cheated (again)! He may be ahead of me and have unfair advantages, but Groose is still an Idiot!

Crimson let loose his famous cry, time to show who's the real terror of the skies.

* * *

><p><em>We are Crimson, in both name and being. Groose... I didn't want to turn this into a fight, but you've cheated lied and insulted your way through what should have been a glorious occasion for everyone, we will beat you!<em>

* * *

><p>Crimson took off at unimaginable speed, barely a hundred meters away was Cawlin and his pathetic Brown Loftwing. Overtaking him was a breeze, but it was more like a hurricane for Cawlin. I sped on through coming close behind Strich and his easy-going Green pile of feathers.<p>

I heard something behind me. The adrenaline fuelled young boy in me wanted to ignore it _'like it matters' _he said, but the noble and cautious man in the back of my mind said: _'yes, it does matter. Always be focussed' _in the end I chose to listen to the wise man and calmed myself down, dropping speed slowly but not enough so that we lost Strich. I turned my head, the sound had come from Cawlin, he was shouting something, but the wind in my ears made it hard to make out. Strich had finally heard whatever Cawlin was saying because he turned his head and then looked between me and Cawlin. The shock on his face was only there for a moment before he turned his head.

I only had a moment before Strich looked back at me; in his hand he held a round object as large as a fist, in the other was a slingshot.

I could see where this was headed.

I pulled Crimson out of the way just as the object flew where his head would have been. It was easy to imagine just what kind of damage would have been caused if it had hit its target.

What are those, rocks? If they are they're polished quite well.

Another one flew past us, this time it nearly hit me. This is not a safe place to be, we have to keep moving or Strich will eventually hit us.

Crimson pulled further away far enough so that Strich's projectiles wouldn't reach, and just to prove it, Strich sent another one that failed to even get close.

A picture formed in my mind showing Strich huddled over something at the beginning of the race. I couldn't quite see what, but he was taking very good care of whatever he held. Now I know he was holding ammunition for his slingshot.

To kick me out of my imaginative state, a Brown Loftwing attempted to overtake me. Argh! Flames! Cawlin is still here.

I'm wasting way too much time, and the fact that it's these two who are distracting me is enough to make a guy angry. Crimson was crying in distress. His wound is hurting him. Damn you Cawlin. You did this to him. I made another attempt to pass Strich but to no avail. Damn It. Strich is smiling, like he's pleased with himself. Smiling? Happy that he's breaking the rules? Happy that he's putting both me and Crimson in danger? Happy that all he is to Groose is another cushion to soften the steps he took on the ground. Damn it! I was so close to that Statuette, so close to spending the ceremony with Zelda-

...Zelda

At the thought of her name, the fire inside my heart quelled to nothing, leaving nothing but ice. Cold. Calm. Ice.

And with that, instinct took over, Focused to point like an icicle that was cold to touch and pricked when stabbed. Crimson stopped his cry of distress and glared, not at Strich, but at the space above him. And took off with a mighty flap of his wings and soared straight over Strich, and before he could land a hit on us, Crimson dived and evaded Strich's latest shot. With no second glance towards the two idiots, Crimson picked up speed and headed straight for our target. Groose, I'm gonna make you regret what you've done today.

I took in my surroundings, and found that the Purple bird and the Golden one it was chasing weren't in sight. This did not bode well for us, if Groose had captured the statuette while I was being distracted by his lackeys.

_'Yeah, cause I'm gonna give up now' _I heard myself telling me.

With not many options I started to climb, hoping that with altitude I would see my target. Against the creamy colour of the cloud-barrier, Groose's Purple Loftwing would stand out. When I had gained a sufficient amount of height, I slowed Crimson down to a glide. At this slow speed, Crimson can have a small rest on the breath of the wind while I search for the Golden bird. I wasn't sure what I was going to do when I spotted it though, so I had to come up with a plan as well. I've never been good at multitasking but it's always good to try.

I started to come up with the things that the stooges would try to do as I approached. The rocks that Strich would launch would be a problem.

I looked down at Cawlin and Strich, they were turning left. I followed their line of sight and saw the purple speck.

Wow, the suns bright. The flare of the Goddess given orb blinded my eyes and I turned away from it and I realised that Groose is facing directly towards the sun; he would be blinded as well.

...perfect in its simplicity.

Cawlin and Strich are about the block the Golden Loftwing from moving where Groose will catch up and take the prize. (I'm guessing, but it's not too hard to assume that something along those lines will happen) But, so long as the Golden Loftwing doesn't change direction and if I can out-fly Cawlin and Strich, Groose won't see me coming as I dive to intercept him because he's blinded by the sun and too stupid to realise that that's a disadvantage...

...then what am I waiting for?

"GO!" I yelled at my Crimson Beast as he dived and he screeched as with every second we got closer to the prize. At the very least, I can stop Groose from taking the statuette and buy myself a little more time to come up with another plan. At the very best?... I can win this race.

But the best plans often go awry

Something slipped in my concentration. I felt the pain glisten from my partner's face as if it came from my own.

Oh Goddess no.

as we dived toward Groose, Strich and Cawlin fired a rock towards us in an attempt to keep us from interfering, and unlike the other ones that he fired, this one hit it's mark: the left side of Crimson's face, which was now drenched in liquid that matched it's feathers.

The Cold. Calm. Ice. that settled in my heart melted instantly as fire conjured up in my chest, and not a passionate fire, nor of love. But of hate, of anger. I want to punish them.

I fell, that much I was aware of. But where to? Why should I care?

Without much thought, I angled my wingless flight so that I could see where I was going and saw, without much surprise, that a Golden Loftwing was heading in my direction.

I collided with the bird and brought it down with me. It cried and screeched so loud that my ear-drums bled, but I, without much care, released the statuette from the Golden bird's leather case and with the statuette in my hands released the bird as I headed towards the clouds.

For what it's worth.

But something stirred in head, a shadow floated over my eyes, and I saw the bright red of the Crimson Phoenix that he was. Injured and beaten, pain from every angle imaginable, and yet, victorious. Triumphantly I lifted the statuette above my head as Crimson swooped underneath and I landed on him. Quickly I got myself in the comfort position and laughed as we soared past Groose, waving the statuette at him as we went.

He had the most Hilarious look on his face. His eyes were as wide as the sky and his jaw landed somewhere underneath the cloud barrier.


	7. Pure White

_Link _

Bliss. Satisfaction. Relief.

These were just a few of the words that floated through my mind as I soared back home.

I have such an amazing partner; it's incredible to think that through everything, Crimson still is flying. The pain is lessening on our chest, it's becoming easier to fly, our face still stings however.

With the time that we now had, I inspected Crimson's wounds. Like I thought, the one to his chest was easing up now; Loftwings can easily deal with wounds. The one to his face was barely a mark, it had stopped bleeding, I was sure that within a few hours Crimson would be ready to fly again.

Pleasure. Victory. And even Anger.

I looked at this little turquoise statuette. How far was Groose's egotistic greed gonna go for this little thing, but again, I'm going to put this question and all the things that Groose has done under the 'later' category and... Just enjoy this unspoiled moment.

This little thing was no bigger than my hand. And yet it inspired cheat, deceit, and even a little bloodshed, I looked again at Crimson's face and side, blood was still dripping, how could this have happened? How does Groose think this is ok? It was clear from the start that the only thing that would stop Groose was absolute defeat, and despite all odds, we've done it. Having worked through everything that slowed us down. after all the lies, after finding Crimson locked up, after flying through every single obstacle placed in our path, both natural and Groose-made...

...we've won.

Wait till Zelda sees this...

_Zelda_

The whole crowd was in silent agony. Practically begging for some confirmation. They had seen a collision in the sky, what happened? I asked, no one seemed to know. Father, the Instructors and the Knight Commander all stared intently I wondered if they actually knew what was going on or if they were all just naturally calm.

I turned back to the sky, what happened to Link? I saw someone fall from their bird and actually land on another bird, what made that happen? Was it Link or Groose or Cawlin or Stritch, I mean we have no way of knowing.

"Father!" I called, and he turned to look my way "should someone go check?" he looked back at the sky.

"It is tradition that the students must compete for the prize without interference from the seniors" he said, not looking at me,

"But surely if something went wrong-" I started

"I was about to suggest the same thing Headmaster" interrupted Owlan "something dangerous has occurred, we both saw the same thing, and we are both aware of what often happens during this race when it's not supervised"

"Yes, I agree" spoke the Knight Commander "when the safety of one of our students is in danger, it should over ride any traditional values"

"Very well" my father agreed "Eagus, could you mount and investigate what we all witnessed"

"Hold on headmaster!" Horwell was gazing up at the sky with a grin on his face "I don't think there will be any need"

I turned to follow his line of sight.

Just in the distance, a bird and his rider were flying straight towards Skyloft. As the bird drew closer, its colours became more distinct, it was unmistakable. The Loftwing's feathers were bright red. It was Crimson.

Upon the Loftwing's back, its rider raised the statuette above his head, giving the audience its cue to burst into applause and cheers. My father, the instructors and the Knight Commander stood tall and proud at the student that set himself apart from the rest, and was most deserving of the reward. It took a few seconds for it to actually hit me.

"He won, he actually won. I hoped that- but... I mean I always wanted him to- of course I always knew he... oh who am I kidding. Sweet Goddess, he won!"

I saw him span the crowd, looking for me before our eyes met and even in the distance I saw his face smile. My heart skipped a dozen beats, and before I even knew what I was doing I screamed his name and jumped off the diving platform

I'm not sure he was expecting that.

But Link acted with heroic instincts. Crimson picked up speed and Link outstretched his arms, and... I landed in them. For just a few moments I was cradled in his arms... a knight and his princess...

Or at least, until I realised that I was actually _in _his arms and he was looking quite worried.

"Don't worry-I'm fine!" I said beaming at him, laughing, he gave his own little chuckle. "Great flying, Link! Congratulations! I said while leaning into him.

"Now we'd better get on with the ceremony!"

_Link_

Right now?

You know... this... is romantic... *ahem* I don't mean to be corny or anything but... it is.

Me and her, beneath the statue of the Goddess, in the distance I can see mine and Zelda's Loftwing flying up above. I know I wasn't keen on this at first, but... it's beautiful...

"Link..."

I was drawn out of my daze by my Goddess, for I was her knight

"Hand me that Bird Statuette you grabbed in the race. I must offer it to the goddess." she said, holding her hand out to me. I obliged, and handed her the turquoise statuette.

She took the small bird carving with both hands and carefully placed within the small opening in the structure where we stood. She then turned it around so that the bird faced outwards. She then slowly backed away and pulled out that beautiful golden harp.

The sound produced by that instrument, Goddess Above...

I heard the notes reverb and echo around our vicinity

The last chord was strummed and the Goddess turned and faced me, she held out to me, right, here goes.

I extended my right hand and placed it on top of hers and knelt down on one knee.

"Great Goddess, guiding light and protector of our people, grant us your blessing and mercy as I act in your stead during this ceremony."

From this point her words took on a maturity that was far beyond her years, it only made me love her more...

_"Valiant youth who grasped victory at the celebration of the bird folk... In accordance with the old ways... I now bestow the blessings of the Goddess upon you."_

I heard the rustling of fabric and dared to look up, and she handed me her blessing.

_"The blessings of the Goddess drift down from the heavens aloft a sail, which I now pass on to you."_

Not taking my eyes of her's, I carefully grasped the white cloth with the symbol of the Goddess stitched into it.

The Sailcloth. A treasured blessing that all knights carry with them... Zelda's heavenly scent floated from the fabric and conjured memories of childhood.

"Link! Quit goofing. This is supposed to be a sacred ritual, remember? You know, they say that the Goddess gave the Sailcloth to her chosen hero long ago. Of course, the one you're holding isn't the same one. I've been working hard to finish making this Sailcloth in time to give it to today's champion. I'm really glad I got to give it to you, Link."

...she made this for me.

"Make sure you take good care of it ok?"

Of course, I'll treasure it always.

"...Thanks for making it up here to do this with me today like you promised, Link"

I saw her looking at me with one of the most sincere smile I've ever seen.

"Now we really should finish up this ritual..."

Oh, alright, I was hoping we could stay up here a little longer but sure let's go

"You...do know what happens at the end, right?"

...she said way too slowly...

"Nope" I replied...

"Really? Huh. I thought you would've figured it out by now."

...well it's a bit warm up here... was it like this a minute ago?

The girl took a step forward.

Goddess, that is way to close. I mean we've hugged and been near each other plenty of times, but... her lips are dangerously close to mine.

So soft, so inviting. How easy it is just to imagine leaning forward just a few centimetres... just do it... come on, lean in...

I let my eyes close just for a heartbeat

"You have to jump off the statue!"

...

I'm sorry?

_Oh Sweet Goddess Above!_

...didn't this happen earlier today? Wasn't I standing on the edge of a platform and a beautiful girl pushed me off? Really? Does anyone else see the link?

Leans in for the kiss, pushes you off the edge...

...Zelda, you are so lucky I love you...

Of course now I remember the end of the ritual!

_How did I forget?_

So I'm falling, what? 500 feet? Yeah that seems about right. I'm falling at a rate of...let's say 100 feet per second. Considering the fact that my arms and legs are currently out stretched for maximum air resistance, it'll increase the time by some but not much. ooh look, there's a ring in the centre of the courtyard, a perfect place to land, and I think I can safely assume... 5.6 seconds from statue to floor...

I have 2 seconds left...

...If you blinked you missed it.

The Sailcloth quickly unfolded as I held it from both ends. A Sailcloth is woven from the feathers of a Loftwing, this special fabric stretches when the wind blows against it, it's also far more resistance to cuts, tears, and it's even a little water proof. And another thing, it is very good at being a parachute.

Within the last second I dramatically reduced speed and landed safely into the ring.

I let out my shuddered breath as I picked myself up from my spontaneous free fall, just in time to see Zelda landing her Loftwing.

"That was perfect! You're amazing, Link"

Really, I, uh, well it wasn't that good, I just... thanks

I gave her one of my smiles just to let her know I'm ok with her pushing me off the edge... again.

Crimson came down to my side, just as Zelda's Violet was beside her.

"You know, Link seeing as how you won today..."

She seems nervous

"And with the weather being so nice..."

Hmm, it is a beautiful day

"You think maybe you'd like to, you know go fly around the clouds together?"

That... sounds perfect

and it was... just me and her and the friends of our hearts, soaring through the clouds, I can't get over all that's happened in such a short space of time, I'm the one graduating to senior class, I have a special new memento, the Sailcloth, made by my best friend.

I scanned my mental list of things in the 'later' category, cause now everything is over, I can finally relax.

"...Link? Hey, Link!"

Hmm?

I looked back at Zelda; she raised her voice so she could be heard above the wind

"Today was amazing. Watching you win the race and performing the ritual together... I'll always remember this.

It really was wonderful."

It was, I'll never forget it either

Again, she had that nervous look in her eye, like she's contemplating saying something but she's not quite sure how to phrase it.

"You know... Link...

There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

I hate this moment. I hate it completely. I hate myself for it. I hate my weakness. I wasn't ready. I never knew how to be. There was no warning. No preparation. And no reason. No way to stop it. no. no. no. no!

NOOOOO!

"What is that? What's going on? What's happening? No! Ahhhhhhh! Link"

...

...I will never forget that scream

Should I call it a tornado...? No...That's too simple. Too easy to say it was a simple tornado.

Even though I now know what it was. I don't care.

I was falling, right?

No, no I wasn't. I was knocked out, so, I'm asleep.

Wait, no that can't be right.

_"Link...?"_

I opened my eyes. Didn't I? So I can't be asleep...

But I'm dreaming, aren't I?

...that girl, the one from my dreams is here, so I must be dreaming, and therefore, asleep.

_"I am waiting for you. The time has come for you to awaken"_

Awaken? So I am asleep... I need to wake up.

_"You are vital to a mission of great importance."_

_"Link..."_

I'm not asleep... Zelda... Zelda... Zelda!

I can reach you, hold on, I'm coming, I can save her, just a little more, gives me your hand, almost there, I'm so close! Just a bit more! Zelda!

That scream... that horrifying, pure white scream... silenced into the pure black of my nightmare.

"Link! Help me! Please!

_...I will_


	8. The Girl of my Dreams

_Link_

I felt my eyes snap open and I flew out of bed. I was panting.

I'm in my bedroom. In my bed. Please, please goddess let it be a dream. One of my nightmares. Just the darkness scaring me for the night and I'll awake to discover that it's all not true. Where is Zelda? She'll be in her room.

"...Ah, you're awake"

What? Headmaster?

The old man walked toward me as I lay in my bed. Concern sketched on his face

"When your Loftwing carried you back, you were limp and unconscious. I feared the worst."

...Crimson?

I felt the comforting presence of my bird close by.

"Fortunately, you don't appear to have any serious injuries. For that much we can be grateful"

No...

Zelda...

"But, Link... Where's Zelda? She was with you, was she not?

...It wasn't a dream

"...What's happened to my daughter?"

I didn't want to talk about it, but I must, so resorted to telling the Headmaster everything from when Zelda and I left for our tour of the skies to the black tornado to when I blacked out. The Headmaster took everything I said at face value.

"A black tornado, you say? Hmm. That was no ordinary storm."

Headmaster started to walk away from my bed, so I swung my legs over my bed and started to put my boots on, but the Headmaster noticed.

"You must not push yourself. You're still recovering. Tell me, when you saw Zelda today, did anything about her seem...off?

Yes, something, not big but... something.

So I told the Headmaster about her interest in the surface, and my dream.

"I see. She was talking about the surface then? And you've been having dreams about a "great mission"? How interesting...

...

I'm sorry. I was lost in thought there for a moment. It's all very strange, but I doubt there's much of a connection between these things. I'm concerned for Zelda, but so long as she's with her Loftwing, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Why do I doubt?

"Either way, daybreak has yet to arrive. It would be very difficult to spot one girl and her bird in the dark of night. It would also be very dangerous.

The Headmaster placed a hand on my shoulder, and looked into my eyes; I was starting to calm down.

The Headmaster turned for the door but before he went through it he turned back to me.

"Rest now, Link. Zelda's going to be fine. She's out there alive. I know it."

He then left, leaving me to ponder...

_"Link" _

I know that voice...

_"Master Link"_

It's her, isn't it? I stood up and gazed at my door.

_"Link"_

She fell silent.

I decided to answer her call.

I stepped outside my door.

And there she was. The girl from my dreams. She hovered, a few centimetres from the air; her legs were slender, covered with turquoise stockings. She had a violet miniskirt and a cloak that was the same shade of violet as her skirt but it was also a light shade of blue, but her clothes were the least of my amazement.

Her skin, hair and eyes where all the same shade of sky blue as was the jewel that was in the centre of her cloak.

The girl of my dreams.

She beckoned me to her and I started to walk towards her. I stretched out my hand to touch her, feel her, to make sure that she was who I thought she was. But just as I was about to make contact, she darted towards the stairs. She flew and placed herself over the fourth step and beckoned.

I made my way a second time, and as I approached she flew up the stairs again. Now I understood her game. Every time I got close to her, she flew another few metres away, until she arrived at the door of the academy.

As I approached her she again flew, and as she came to the door, she wrapped herself in light and crossed through the door, and as she passed through, specks of light scattered and spread through the air. I had to follow.

I quickly opened the door. It was the dead of night, but in the distance I saw the girl, her skin reflected the moonlight and she gazed as I approached.

She led me across the island of the sky, keeping her pace while I struggled to maintain mine. Where? Why? These questions lingered in my heart.

And a legend is born.

The Statue of the Goddess, tall and majestic. She towered and watched over all as they dreamed and slept, looking after all as they worked and wept.

Far more than just a statue.

* * *

><p>The girl led me to up the stairs towards the statue. But the door to the courtyard was locked, but the girl made a right and started making her way down the ledge around the island.<p>

The drops and climbs that the girl led me over were more than I even knew about, or would have expected. The girl began picking up speed, and I found myself free running. Jumping off walls, rolling as I land, climbing cliffs, only to quickly jump off them again. I hung off my fingertips, balanced off my toes. Risking all I had. All just to get an answer to my questions.

The drops kept getting larger and the climbs became harder until the risk was dropping out of the sky and if the climbs were not successful, the penalty was too great to think about.

But the girl pressed on, and I followed. Until the last hurdle came, and placing my fingers and grasping the vines that flowed down this cliff, I climbed.

The Statue of the Goddess towered above as I pulled myself over the edge.

The girl was waiting for me at the top, being far more patient than before. I attempted to approach her, but again she went beyond my grasp, but not beyond my sight. She flew around the statue to the front where the courtyard was located.

Just as she did with the academy door, she enveloped herself with light and floated through the statue. Where I realised I could not follow. Was that it? A tease? Dangle the answers in my face and then put them out of reach? At least until...

The symbol of the goddess glowed and then the entire space that the wall occupied removed itself from existence, revealing an entrance to where the girl disappeared to.

Inside the Statue of the Goddess...

I've never been one to refuse an invite.

I ran into the new doorway to see the answers to my questions, only to find a grand chamber within this structure. In the chamber there was circular ark, in the ark there was a platform, on the platform there was a pedestal and in it was... a sword.

The sword glowed with a powerful, ancient light. Curiosity drove me, as I took my first step towards this heavenly blade. From this blade, the girl appeared; it looked like she was bowing at my presence. She rose and from the corners of her mouth, a smile started to make itself known.

And she spoke

_"The one chosen by my creator. I have been waiting for you. You will play a role in a great destiny"_

She spoke with a monotonous voice, void of all feeling.

_"According to your social customs, I should provide you with my personal designation. Fi is the name I was given. I was created for a single purpose, long before the recorded memory of your people. I must aid you in fulfilling the great destiny that is your burden to carry."_

I couldn't think

She tuned to give a sideways glance at the sword

_"Come, Link._

_You must take up the sword. As the one chosen by my creator, it is your destiny."_

My legs were determined not to make a move. The girl seemed to determined to prove them wrong

_"The strange dreams troubling your sleep. My sudden appearance. Uncertainty surrounding the fate of the one you hold dear. Under the circumstances, it it's only logical that you would exhibit some apprehension."_

Wait, are you suggesting that it's not all coincidence?

_"To minimize your uncertainty, allow me to share some information. My projections indicate that this information has a high probability of altering your current emotional state."_

I was almost certain that nothing would break my state of repudiation.

"_The_ _one you seek, honourable Zelda... is still alive._

Almost nothing

"_And this spirit maiden... the one you cal Zelda... is another chosen one fated to be part of the same great mission. Therefore, should you wish to meet with your friend, I highly recommend you take up this sword before you set out to search for her._

My heart was pumping; hot blood was coursing through my veins.

_"Does that Information invigorate you? Are you ready to accept this sword?_

I've never been one to refuse an invitation.

But if it's to be with Zelda, if it's to see her again. I can go through anything.

I dashed for the blade, and the girl lifted herself up into the air to give me room. I had to stop to gaze at this girl again. What was she? She was created? By whom? And this person chose me to wield her? For what reason? And what does Zelda have to do with it? Where is she?

I had to stop myself asking questions. But I will go find my answers, I might not get them here, but I will find them.

It was then at that exact moment I'm describing that I made that split-second choice to devote myself to whatever is in store and to be successful.

_"It seems that further persuasive measures will not be required. In the name of my creator, draw the sword and raise it skyward."_

I took my place in front of the pedestal, took my stance, placed both hands on the blade, and drew the sword.

Just then, a light appeared above my head, like the sun was shining down on me. I lifted my sword until the tip pointed to the sky. The sword began to glow again, the light began to trail down the blade until it reached the hilt, and it then shined with completion.

After that, I just stood there, admiring its magnificence.

_"Recognition complete, Master..."_

Wait, Master?

_"Link... My master." _

I'm her master, what does that mean?

"Link!"

I know that voice. I turned to see the Headmaster, astonishment on his face but it slowly made way to harmonious understanding.

"I've had my suspicions, but until now I wasn't sure. Yet here we are in the Chamber of the Sword, the very place where it was foretold the youth of legend would one day appear. It is said that this place was left to our people by the Goddess herself. The very knowledge of this room's existence is a secret passed down to a select few each generation, along with a handful of words..."

I held my sword in my hands as the Headmaster prepared to pass these words to me

_"When the light of the Goddess's sword shines bright, the great apocalypse will wake from its long slumber. Do not fear, for it is then that a youth, guided by my hand, shall reveal himself in a place most sacred."_

"It started days ago. The sword that I've kept secret all these years... It began to give off a faint otherworldly light."

Days? Then the beginning of the glow coincides with my nightmares

"At first I was sure I was seeing things, here alone with the sword. There was simply no other explanation. I never dreamed the prophesy of legend would come to pass in my lifetime."

The Headmaster looked up to examine the girl.

"The words I have sworn to keep secret are coming true before my very eyes.

_"The youth will be guided by one born of the blade-one who is also youthful in likeness yet wise with knowledge immeasurable."_

The girl the motioned

_"Ah yes, the oral tradition, one of the least reliable methods of information retention and transmission. It appears that the critical sections of the passage have been lost over the generation."_

What?

The girl lowered herself to the ground and continued

_"The youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit. He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of the apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny. With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below... _

_And united with the spirit maiden, shall bring forth a piercing light that resurrects the land._

That's Zelda!

I remember what she said this morning!

"Some of Father's old text talk about a place called the surface. The old tales describe a whole world below, far more vast than Skyloft!"

That's where she is.

_"Master, you must embark on a great journey beneath the clouds to the vast real of the surface. It is only through this journey that you can fulfil the mission set before you by mu creator, the Goddess. It is the only method available for you to reunite with the spirit maiden, honourable Zelda._

... So be it

"This is no easy task, Link. The world below is a forsaken place, and to reach it you must pierce the cloud barrier below. In living memory, no one has ever done this."

I'll find a way, Zelda got through, and I'll be able to do it.

But as if saying a keyword, the girl released a grey stone slab from underneath her cloak, and passed it to me.

_"This tablet will illuminate a path through the clouds to the land below. Take it and place it within the altar behind me."_

The tablet looked like it had sketches and within it, was an emerald. It was undeniably old.

_"Master, the first thing you must do is hit the crest sitting in this room with a Skyward Strike. These blasts are formed of pure energy that charges within your blade when you lift it skyward. Once you have charged your blade, face the crest and wing your sword to send out a powerful Skyward Strike."_

And so I went with my instructions. I placed myself in front of the crest and raised my sword to the sky; again I felt the power of the blade as it received its light. Feeling the power reach a plateau, I brought the sword down.

The strike that was sent forth cut the air itself and struck the crest of the Goddess. The crest began to spin and it changed from a dark blue to lighter shade. The floor beneath the crest began to rise to reveal, as the girl had said, an altar.

Remembering my instructions. I placed the stone tablet onto the altar. Nothing seemed to happen. But the girl seemed to think otherwise.

_"Master Link, It is done. Until now, a cloud barrier created by the Goddess has separated the world you know from the one below. The tablet you placed in the altar has opened a small rift in the barrier. You can use it to travel through the clouds to the real below. I have recognised you as my master, and so it is my duty to follow you wherever you may go. I reside within your sword and will accompany you in your travels. Summon me whenever you require my assistance."_

With that she enveloped herself in light once more and transferred herself within the hilt of my sword.

The Headmaster made his way towards me.

"Link, listen a moment. The nature of the great apocalypse mentioned in the old texts is a complete mystery to me. But whatever it turns out to be, it seems that both you and Zelda have big roles to play in the destiny of this land. Just think-if what this Fi says is true, Zelda is alive! Alive and no doubt coming to terms with whatever it is the Goddess has in store for her. Should you heed the call of destiny, I don't know what dangers you may have to face, Link.

Especially down there... But if you've decided to brave the unknown, please find my daughter and bring her back to me. What we've seen here today defies explanation, but it is only the start of your journey. Please, see it through and prove the legends true."

"Ok!"

"Hm. You do your people proud, Link! Dawn is drawing near. It has been a long night for the both of us, hasn't it? You have a great journey before you, Link, you must get some rest.

I nodded my head.

Although, I doubt that I will sleep much.


	9. The Knight of the Sky

_Link_

As a kid I've been able to sleep through anything. Storms, shouting, you name it... last night I didn't sleep. No surprises there.

How I was expected to remain calm! How!?

After everything that's happened within the last few hours alone, not to mention what's on the horizon, I was feeling... I don't know... apprehensive? Well, to put it lightly.

There's a clock on the wall of my room, it read: 5:27.

Sitting up in my bed, I looked out my window. The sun wasn't visible just yet, but dawn was fast approaching. The edge of the sky was turning a lighter shade of blue. That was enough for me.

I swept the covers off me and swung my legs over the edge of my bed. I quickly pulled off my pyjamas and put on a light blue long sleeved t-shirt and a black pair of trousers, I then put on a red wrap and a pair of boots of the same colour. I then went over to my desk.

The Goddess Sword lay on top, sleeping in its sheath which was taken from the training hall shortly after the events of last night. It was very decorative, I must say. I thought about taking it with me on my errands but in the end I decided against it. It would be safe here; she will be safe here... I hope.

I took several large sheets of parchment from my desk, a quill, some colouring charcoal, and a bottle black ink. Taking my equipment, I made my way out of the academy, careful not to wake any of the instructors or other students.

Outside the academy, I started to trudge my way to the Statue of the Goddess. Walking through the courtyard brought back memories of when Zelda asked me out just a few hours ago. If only she didn't do that, she wouldn't be... well... lost.

But then, she said she had something to say, didn't she? What was she going to say before it happened?

Maybe I'll find out if I see her, _when_ I see her. I'm going to find her. I've set my mind and heart on it, so I will not stop until I know she's safe.

Shaking off these thoughts, I stepped inside the Statue of the Goddess. I found it in the exact state I left it last night. No point in stalling, I took the stationary I brought and set it on the floor by the altar where the emerald tablet was placed. I picked up one of the pieces of parchment and carefully put it over the tablet; I then folded the parchment over the edge of the tablet. Making sure that the parchment was perfectly creased, I picked up one of the pieces of coloured charcoal, the green one seemed appropriate. I then began to colour in, copying the markings that were on the tablet, I noticed them last night, and it was obvious just what exactly it was. It was a map.

the process took several hours and sometimes when filling in the gaps the parchment would slip away or it would tear the fabric but after filling in all the spaces, I removed the piece of parchment and carefully put it on the floor, I then readied my quill and ink and started to trace the lines that had formed on it. with a surprisingly steady hand I copied the pathways, the small pictures that I assumed were trees, the wavy lines that I understood was water and after I finished I took the precaution of making a second map of the same area in case something happened to the first. Having finished I put the cork back on the bottle of ink, picked up my set of maps and stood back up. But then I heard voices

"Goddess above, Headmaster."

"You weren't lying then"

"Your faith in me is comforting, Owlan"

"Forgive me Headmaster, but you were speaking of a legend of which has little to no credibility"

There was a pause

"It's true, I too speculated that the legend was untrue, but for us, it has been proved to be the truth"

"All we have is an entrance into the statue of the Goddess; we don't have any proof that a young man will protect the world from the apocalypse"

There was another pause

"Just come look inside"

The sound of the instructor's footsteps became louder, until there shadows could be seen in the entrance. Since when has it been so bright outside?

The three figures approached so I made my way in front of the pedestal.

All three of them stood, practically in shock, except for the Headmaster, he probably already knew I was here. The two instructors, however, were far from calm. It took great persuasion from the Headmaster to convince them to hold the questions until they've heard the events of last night.

But before that

"Link, what were you doing here?"

At the question I showed the headmaster my new map. The map of the surface.

"Ha, ingenious. A splendid idea." he turned to his colleagues

"Gentlemen, your assumptions are correct. In the legend, the Goddess speaks of a youth who will be guided by her hand alone to carry the burdens of the sky and see that it is safeguarded against evil. Instructor Horwell, Instructor Owlan. This is the Hero Chosen by the Goddess."

Both Instructors turned to me, disbelief sketched on to their faces. I could feel their gazes each studying me, as if truly noticing me for the first time. I hoped I looked formidable.

There was a deep silence. Horwell was the first to speak up.

"Can it be true? Is Link the one to be chosen?"

"It can and it is, during the hours after my daughter's disappearance, Link received a vision telling him of his destiny, when he awoke, a spirit came to him and led him to this secret place without any prior knowledge of its existence."

Silence

"After Link made his way inside" he continued "He was greeted by a servant of the Goddess and made the Master of the Holy blade, The Goddess Sword." the Headmaster then revealed the Sword from behind his robe and walked towards me. "I apologize for taking this without your permission, Link. But after I saw you head to the Statue of the Goddess, I noticed that you left this behind. this sword cannot be left alone, you must keep it with you." he handed the sword back to me, all the while I felt the Instructors watching it, like it was something extra terrestrial... well, actually it is if you think about it.

I took the sword; it was still neatly placed in its sheath. I felt a warmth on my fingertips as it was passed from the Headmaster to me.

"Gentlemen" the Headmaster spoke "Link's dreams of a great destiny, the Spirit guiding him here... my daughter's disappearance. These things are not coincidence.

"Your daughter?!" interrupted Owlan. "What does your daughter's disappearance have to do with this?"

"There was a reason why you could not find her last night, Owlan!" I distinctly heard a choke in his voice; if he wasn't facing away from me I might have seen a tear in his eye. "She is no longer within our reach" he finished.

"What do you mean?" asked Horwell "you not saying that we're too late"

"No... Zelda is... Zelda has... gone to the surface"

Both instructors were at a loss for words.

"What did you say?" Instructor Owlan asked

"It seems that she too is a chosen one of the Goddess"

"How?!" asked Horwell, more out of amazement than disbelief

"I am not sure, it's possible that the tornado that took her from us could've broken the Cloud Barrier but all we can say for certain is that she is there, and learning about her role in this great destiny"

Again, there was a silence. Instructor Horwell looked with a mix of amazement and wonder while Instructor Owlan...

It was the Headmaster who broke the silence "is something the matter Owlan?"

The Instructors looked between the Headmaster and me, debating in his head whether or not to speak his mind.

"I'm sorry Headmaster" he said "but I mean no disrespect. We are currently talking about legends, myths and unproved hypotheses. There is just no clear evidence that this is a sign from the Goddess. Link could've accidentally found his way here. Zelda could just be on a small island that we've overlooked. And this could just be a misunderstanding"

I'm not one for arguing but I didn't just 'accidentally' find myself here.

The Headmaster let out a long sigh. He then turned to Instructor Horwell who seemed to take his glare as question on his opinion.

"Ah, well Instructor Owlan raises a good point, but we have all read the manuscripts that give the details of the legend, and it seems that Link being here fulfils those criteria. And... After everything that you've done for us... the least I can give you is my trust... so yes, I believe you, Headmaster"

The Headmaster seemed pleased with that answer.

He then glanced at my sword, as if remembering something about it. "Instructor Owlan?" he said "I will give you the best proof I can offer, after that; you may believe what you like. It occurs to me that your belief is very insignificant to the grand scheme of things. But never the less, here it is." he then took his eyes off the sword and looked at me "Link, will you please summon the spirit that dwells within the blade. She will be able to convince them."

Summon... the girl?

Both Horwell and Owlan seemed to forget the tension in the air and made room for interest

"She will respond to your thoughts and voice. You are the master of this blade, she will obey you."

I suppose it's worth a try, but I fear that she will only come out when she needs to, she might consider this unimportant. Although, if I'm going to get used to carrying this sword spirit with me, I might as well try it.

I don't like speaking so I'll try to think my commands.

_"Fi, reveal yourself"_

The hilt of the sword began to glow, and the light it produced shot into the air and danced until it revealed the girl of my dreams. Fi

Horwell fell over. Owlan nearly fell over. The Headmaster looked pleased and proud. Fi ignored all three, focused only on her master.

_"Master, I am at your service" _She said

_"I need my two Instructors to believe that what you said last night was true and that we have their trust" I replied_

_"...Master, I calculate an 87% chance that the two individuals named Instructor Horwell and Instructor Owlan believe the destiny that the Goddess has planned for you. Further steps can be taken by having me explain the details more clearly, however, I calculate 43% chance that this course of action will alienate them and thus they will not trust you. Therefore I advise you to allow me to return to the blade and allow Headmaster Gaepora to answer any questions these two might have"_

I then dismissed her, and she returned to the sword.

"And there you have it. This, I'm afraid, is all I can offer you as proof, Owlan." said the Headmaster

"There will be no more need of proof, Headmaster" said Instructor Owlan. He turned to face me, out of breath from the shock of seeing a spirit before his eyes. He started to walk towards me until he was right in front of me. "Link... what can we do to help?"

"Owlan?" started the Headmaster

"The Knight of the Goddess is in our presence, and I had the audacity to doubt him and you, Headmaster. Please forgive me" he gave a short bow.

"He is right" spoke Horwell "we both doubted for a minute, but now we can focus on the matter at hand, which is what we can do to help you on your quest"

"So tell us, link, what must we do?" enquired Owlan

I thought for a second

The Headmaster started to speak "well we must consider the facts, Link is about to embark on an expedition to the surface, we can supply all the tools and equipment he need for such a tri-"

I held my hand up to silence him for a moment

"Yes Link, what is it?"

During the long hours of the night I planned all the things I wanted to happen, with the Academy's support, I think it will work. So I gave them my instructions. First of all: Secrecy; we cannot allow the general public to know of the events that occurred during last night. No doubt people would have heard, gossiped, and spread rumours about Zelda's disappearance (thank you, Pipit's mother) so I need you to tell them this. Zelda was caught in a tornado and is currently missing, which is more or less the truth, but say nothing about Fi, the Surface, the Goddess Sword, the Prophecy or mine and Zelda's Destiny. If people ask why you've sent me alone, say it's because I was with her when the Tornado hit, so I have a better chance of knowing her whereabouts. Also now that I'm a senior member of the Academy, you can say that you can trust me a bit more with this task.

Next: Equipment; Going now, despite having Fi and the Goddess Sword, I feel a bit unprepared. Is there anything I might be able to borrow so that it can help me? I've taken the first step and created a makeshift map for my travels, of course, I don't know what's waiting for me down there or what difficulties I'll face when I arrive. Food and water, potions, there must be some things that are multi-purpose, and even how I'm meant to carry it all. Well, we'll get to equipment later I expect

After that: When I'm Gone; I need to know that Skyloft will be protected after I'm gone. The tornado was meant for Zelda, but what if it comes back to the island, or something worse? assign a few more knights, don't tell them what their actual purpose is, but I need to know that Skyloft is defended or that its citizens can be evacuated if need be.

Okay?

Several hours after the meeting in the Statue and I'm back in my room. The Staff of the Academy have gone to speak to spread our story around the town. I've never felt more tired in my life, and at the same time, I feel this burning energy inside me that is constantly going and forcing me to pace around my room, looking for something to do. In the end I gave in to this unending force and started packing. The next hour was filled with me debating on which things I could bring.

Would I need my bug catching kit? Probably not.

I think I'll take my journal with me, you never know.

I currently have 25 rupees on me, through chores and other work done throughout the town, but do I even need money where I'm going?

What about my sketch book? If I see something interesting I could document it and show everyone when I come back, who knows what I'll find?

I have several empty bottle, some bigger than others, I think I'll take the biggest one. If anything is multi-purpose, it's an empty bottle.

There was a knock on my door; it then opened to reveal Fledge

"Link!" the boy looked a little worried "the Headmaster said you're heading out to look for Zelda. Is that true?"

I nodded my head

"You're really something else. I could never imagine myself doing what you're about to do. I put a lot of work into making this! You should take it with you."

He then moved his hands from behind his back to hold them out to me. I don't know how Fledge made it but what he was giving to me was leather bag with several pouches. The bag was designed to carry everything. A bag for adventures. It's a good thing I don't talk because I don't know what to say. So I just let my smile say it all.

"Link! I just know you'll find Zelda for us" yes I will. I promise Fledge, I will find her.

He left me alone with my new bag. The bag was meant to hang on your waist of a belt; no doubt I'll need one. I started to fit everything in, my journal, my sketchbook, my wallet, and the largest empty bottle I have and my maps. And there is still plenty of room left. I then left the bag on my desk so I could pick it up later. I looked at my clock, 11:03.

I'll rest, for a little while at least. I'll need it.

I had barely closed my eyes when suddenly there was another knock at my door; I looked at my clock, 11:54... Hnh.

It was the Headmaster, he came strolling in, with something in his hands, he carefully laid whatever he was holding on my desk and then looked at me. I sat up.

"There is fire in your eyes. Good, you'll need that in the days to come" I looked at him quizzically "when you're ready to leave, come see me in my office." he then left.

Once he was gone, I stood from my bed and went to see what he left me; I recognised what it was immediately. It was the Uniform of Senior Students. It was exactly the same as Pipit's; a tunic over light chainmail armour, underneath that was underclothes that were white, brown boots and gauntlets and to finish off was a floppy hat. Everything was exactly how I envisioned it, except my uniform was green.

I tightened my boots. I straightened my belt. I checked my hat was straight. I pulled on my gloves. I'm almost ready

I took the Goddess Sword from my desk and strapped it to my second belt with I then proceeded to clasp around my right shoulder. I picked up the Adventure Bag and attached it to the belt around my waist.

There is one more thing...

The Sailcloth. The one Zelda presented to me during the Wing Ceremony. I carefully grabbed it from my bed. Its scent still clung firmly to it. I wanted to bring it with me, have somewhere where it will be visible but not in my way, so I tied it around my belt by my left hip.

Ok, let's go.

I opened the door to my bedroom to find, with slight surprise, all six other students practically waiting for me. Pipit, Karane, Fledge, Groose, Cawlin and Stritch, all just... there. Pipit and Fledge were whispering to each other, which they stopped as soon as I arrived. Karane was staring awkwardly at me. Groose and his 'backup' were glaring. It goes without saying that they've all heard the news.

Pipit gave me a thumbs up, which I returned with a smile. Fledge was trying to look cheerful. Karane offered a weak comforting smile, which I gave back all the same. Groose, however, thundered his way over to me, this caught me off guard, what would he have with me to be angry about? But I can see it, rage, clear as day. Is it because I was chosen to look for Zelda or maybe he still has hard feelings about the Wing Ceremony. Well, here I am, ready to take whatever Groose is about to dish out, when he just... started crying, sobbing really loudly. Goddess above, I've never seen Groose like this. He ran to his room weak and defeated. Whatever my opinion of Groose, he's just a man (boy) whose upset.

Without further delay, I left Cawlin and strich staring like idiots and ran up the stairs. Before entering the Headmaster's office I knocked. "Enter" I heard, so I turned the door knob. In the office were the Instructors, the Knight Commander and the Headmaster, all four were waiting for me. As per our discussion, the Knight Commander wouldn't know about last night or this morning, but the Headmaster should have spoken to him about calling a few knights back from active duty to watch over Skyloft.

Once I had entered the Headmaster smiled "That green uniform is what our knights will be wearing this year. To be honest, I've had my doubts about the colour. But oddly enough, seeing you wear this uniform, I can't imagine a more fitting colour for you. It's as though you were born to wear it.

Take care on your journey; we have a few more parting gift to equip yourself properly"

Horwell took a step forward "here, I've prepared several meals for you. It is already been divided and if rationed properly, there should be three days worth of food."

Great, I thought

Then it was Owlan's turn "I have taken the base contents of my Potion Making kit and turned them into a portable kit. In it I have included several recipes and ingredients to get you started in making your own medicine, should you ever need it. Some recipes include heating and boiling so I've added a tinderbox and a few fire starters"

Wow that's almost too much.

Then the Knight Commander stepped forward "I was unsure if sending you was the right choice for this rescue mission, but looking at you now, I've realised that you have personal reasons for searching for Zelda. I think your perfect for the job Link"

The Knight Commander opened a small chest that he brought with him "I have here a shield, you'll find it's a top-of-the-range, standard piece of equipment for full christened Sky Knights. This one in particular is used by the Order's Ranger Battalion. it's designed with practicality in mind, and thus the base of the Shield, it's backbone if you will, is made of Sky-Iron a dense but lightweight material that, well, you remember from the class I did on it, let's just say it won't break easily. It is then covered by a layer of bark from an Adam Tree which, as you remember, is farmed for the use of crafting all sorts of devices. This wood won't catch fire as quickly as other kinds and can stand more pressure before breaking. A fitting shield for a fitting task, would you say?"

I would say. The shield was kite shaped and about the same size as my torso. The Knight Commander passed it to me and showed me how to quickly grasp it from where it hung on the belt where my sword was.

Still these gifts were too much, not that I won't need them, but even though I have a new bag that has a bit of room left in it, I can't possibly fit a portable potion kit and three days worth of food in it. The Staff seemed to notice my problem.

"Link, we are not done yet" spoke the Headmaster. "Follow us" and he started walking. The four of them kept a brisk pace, enough that I had to jog to keep up.

When we left the office I felt a presence hit my mind, with everything that had happened I wasn't that surprised that I had forgotten about him.

_"Crimson!"_ oh my beautiful friend; I'm sorry I forgot about you.

The doors of the Academy opened and there was my red feathered friend, except...

Crimson's body was covered from foot to beak with what looked like leather; the Rider's Mantle was now over what appeared to be a saddle.

"What you're looking at there, Link, is Loftwing Leather armour, we'll be able to fit the rest of your equipment into the saddle." while the two instructors fitted my rations and tool kit into the various bags that the saddle contained, the Knight Commander showed me the many utilities of this new armour.

"You'll find this armour also comes from the Ranger Unit. The equipment that the Ranger Unit specializes in is more for manoeuvrability with an option for combat, therefore the equipment is light weight and not to be used like the Heavy Battle Unit uses theirs. Now let me show you all its properties."

The armour covered Crimson's chest and flanks; it also covered a portion of his legs. His neck was also mildly protected and it also covered Crimson's head, cutting off at the beak. The wings were not protected, but there were cuttings to allow him full use of them during flight. There was also a light on Crimson's forehead, I enquired to the Knight Commander about it.

"Ah yes. As you know, Loftwings don't usually fly at night, they have to be trained, and you're not ready to learn how, nor is there time to teach you, however, we do not know what dangers you'll face in the days to come, so I've given you this smaller light to be used if you have to fly at night. Now this light is not as strong as the ones used by the Star Patrol Unit, but it will no doubt be of use if there comes a time when you need to fly at night"

he then handed me a leather armour maintenance kit "keeping your Loftwing's armour in good condition is a good tip for any knight in any unit, follow it" I then took the kit, which consisted of polish, duster and some knitting equipment if there comes any tears. And added it to the saddle bags.

The weight was evenly distributed so that Crimson could fly relatively easily through the air. I let Crimson into the air to wait for my signal and walked with the Staff to the plaza, which is the closest point to the break in the cloud barrier.

As I walked with the four older men I couldn't help but notice that I'm not feeling nervous anymore... what? How can I not be nervous? Considering what I'm about to do, I should be getting scared, but I don't feel anything. In fact it's starting to scare me just how not-scared I am.

we arrived at the plaza in next to no time, there were more people than usual out and about, they couldn't have been here to see me off, how could they have known that I was leaving now, anyway, it was nice to see most of them one last time, I don't know when I'll see them again.

Pretty soon it was just me and the Headmaster, the two of us, standing near the jumping platform. This reminds me of when I first met the Headmaster, which was... over 7 years ago, when I was 9. I guess that was the point where I first started my adventure, my journey to become a knight.

I turned to Headmaster Gaepora and he looked down at me. I hoped... that he saw fire in my eyes. And for once again I attempted to use my voice

"...th..Thank you... f..For all that you've taught me"

The Headmaster embraced me, a teacher and his student. "Link... be safe out there. I'm counting on you to find Zelda!"

With one last wave to my role models and a glance to everyone else in the plaza. I dashed to the platform, jumped in the air, whistled... and took to the sky.

The flight was pleasant, the familiar sound of the wind rushing past my ears, the warmth of the sun on my skin. Does the sun shine on the surface or does the cloud barrier block its light? Well, I'll find out soon enough.

I felt the presence of Fi disturb my thoughts; she then appeared and flew next to me. Her sudden appearance frightened Crimson into, almost, flying off course.

_"Master Link... Observe, there is an opening in the cloud barrier that will serve as your entrance to the Surface."_

Looking down, I saw that she was right. A small hole big enough to fly through was just visible below. If you were going to fast you might miss it. That's good, I thought, that means that it's less likely to attract attention from other people.

_"It is most likely that this opening will be critical in travelling from the Realm of the Sky to the Surface. Please note your current location in relation to Skyloft. _

I'm about a 20-25 minute flight, south-east of Skyloft

_"It appears that you will be able to reach the Surface by passing through the portal in the clouds. Master Link, prepare for decent._

She then disappeared back into the hilt and I angled Crimson in for a nose-dive. We glided closer and closer to the portal and just when we were about to pass over it, I saw it.

Green, lush, vast land. A world full of wonders, potential, and freedom. A land of such beauty and wealth that is seemed that I was intruding on this foreign land. _"Oh Goddess" _

I don't know what made Crimson spooked, maybe it was the habit of avoiding the cloud barrier, maybe the fear of the unknown, but he dropped me. And I Sky Dived with my arms outstretched to create as much wind resistance as I could.

I didn't scream, I didn't yell or cheer, I wasn't afraid or excited. Hell, I don't remember thinking anything at all, except...

_"Zelda... you are so lucky I love you"_

* * *

><p>and there it is. Skyward Prelude is Complete.<p> 


End file.
